In Your Darkest Times
by Sigel
Summary: "E incluso siendo un villano, Deku es la mecha que se consumirá por el bien de la humanidad; la bomba del fin del mundo está preparada, pronto la explosión destruirá todo dogma y arrebatará la venda de los ojos a una población arrullada con falacias de paz y héroes ". REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS PARA JOSITA (Summary propuesto por la lleyi )
1. Cuando el sol aún brillaba

**IN YOUR DARKEST TIMES**

● **Disclaimer:** _BNHA_ no me pertenece, sniff. Únicamente lo hace la debrayante forma de redacción de este _ficu_ que está hecho con todo mi amor para Josita, porque ella es súper dúper y sus fansubs son la leche.

● **Advertencias:** mundo alterno y OOC,debido a que no he visto el anime y sólo me guío con el manga, del cual me enamoré desde que salió y _woah_ me alegra que llegase a ser tan popular.

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Este _fic_ tendrá un total de doce capítulos, cada uno estará ambientado en un mes distinto.

—Dados los gustos de Josita, el _fic_ es _multipairing_ , así que una disculpa si tu _ship_ parece estar presente pero luego… ya no, ¡lo siento mucho!

 **En fin, eso sería todo, así que a leer :D**

 **oOOo**

 **MES 1**

Yu Takeyama exhala pesadamente ante el creciente bullicio de la clase D; en ocasiones como esa todavía experimenta una suave oleada de celos respecto a las nuevas generaciones y la creciente fama que poseen.

Si bien, es justo decir que los héroes en ciernes se han ganado sus laureles plantando cara a seres cada vez más poderosos, los cuales no han dudado ni un segundo en herir de formas irreparables tanto a civiles como a las figuras heroicas que se les han llegado a enfrentar.

Aprieta los puños, trata de alejar su mente del _quirk_ que alguna vez fue suyo y ahora ostenta una villana. Además, ahora posee una nueva meta, auxiliar en la formación de los protagonistas de la nueva era de héroes.

Y, entre ellos, se encuentran _esos tres_.

— **Continúen, así no podrán conocer a sus superiores—** manifiesta con seriedad a sus revoltosos estudiantes, quiénes de inmediato disminuyen la intensidad de sus bisbiseos. **—Así me gusta—** sonríe la blonda fémina, rescatando con ello un poco de la antigua belleza que le fue arrebatada. **—Entonces, ¡déjenme presentarles a los tres grandes de nuestra U.A. High School!**

La mujer señala dramáticamente al umbral que pronto es atravesado por la triada que ha estado dominando tanto los medios digitales como las calles de esa metrópoli.

Ellos son los puños, mente y corazón de las nuevas generaciones: Shoto Todoroki, Katsuki Bakugo e Izuku Midoriya; siendo éste último quién más nervioso aparenta estar con la situación, puesto que desconoce cómo dirigirse a sus compañeros de nuevo ingreso, pues a él se le figura estar en su posición apenas unas semanas atrás y no años como es en realidad.

— **¡Tadoroki está más bueno de lo que imaginé!—** exclama una chica de cabello cobrizo a la que pronto sus compañeras secundan con poco disimulados chillidos de emoción.

— **¡Peleemos, Bakugo!—** tres adolescentes sentados al frente del salón se alzan con tal de desafiar al rubio, el cual les dedica una ufana sonrisa. **—¡Ya verás, cabrón! ¡Te demostraremos que somos más fuertes que tú!**

Pronto, la presidenta de la clase se incorpora de su asiento para exigir un mejor comportamiento por parte de sus compañeros, sin embargo, basta que su mirada se enlace durante unos segundos con la de Deku, el heredero de All Might, para que el nerviosismo la lleve a activar su impetuosa habilidad especial.

Del cuerpo de la estudiante se libera energía en forma de ondas, lo que comúnmente habría causado un sismo si no fuese porque el actual número uno de la Academia lo contrarresta con una simple pisada, al tiempo que se impulsa de un salto a alcanzar a la joven que se derrumba en sus brazos.

— **Tu quirk es formidable—** halaga Izuku a la adolescente, **—¿el resto de ustedes también nos mostrarían sus habilidades? —** alza la voz, más seguro de sí mismo al rememorar cómo fue que Togata consiguió inspirarlos a ellos; aunado a que los puños de Ka-chan y las flamas de Todoroki podrían ser más efectivas que cualquier vocablo.

Ante esto, la ex Mt. Lady abandona su puesto para ir con el director, porque no se va a interponer en tal demostración, pero al menos tiene que avisar acerca de los futuros arreglos que se requerirán en el gimnasio especial…

 **.**

 **..**

…

Al final del encuentro, Midoriya se enfrenta a una encrucijada: ir detrás de un malhumorado Katsuki o permanecer junto a los lesionados, en lo que Recovery Girl va sanándoles. Finalmente, el varón de cabellos bicolor pone fin a ese breve debate mental, ofreciéndole una satisfactoria solución:

— **Ve—** aconseja en sosegado tono, ya que la mayoría de alumnos sólo tiene heridas menores que se hicieron entre ellos mismos al haberse emocionado por la posibilidad de combatir mano a mano con sus actuales ídolos. **—Me quedaré con ellos y te enviaré un mensaje cuando todos se encuentren fuera de peligro.**

— **Gracias—** asiente antes de girar el torso para emprender la carrera en pos del temperamental rubio, **—¡siempre eres muy confiable, Shoto!—** exclama a la distancia, con la mano en alto y el mencionado simplemente desciende su mirada, aquél pequeño halago le significa bastante.

Mientras tanto, Bakugo ni siquiera ha apurado el paso, es consciente de la presencia del imbécil de Deku en su dirección y desea que éste le dé alcance porque tienen una deuda pendiente y no sólo por su creciente popularidad o la manera en la cual el idiota destacó en el último enfrentamiento contra la Liga de los Villanos.

 _Es más, un asunto personal…_

— **¡Ka-chan!—** el hijo único encorva su mano sobre sus labios para proyectar su voz en pos de que ésta sea escuchada por su compañero de batallas, **—¡no tenías por qué haberte ido así! —** reclama como no se hubiese atrevido apenas meses atrás. **—Quedamos en que…**

 _Silencio._

Katsuki ha actuado lo suficientemente rápido no sólo para ir al encuentro de la figura heroica más representativa de la Academia, también ha penetrado las defensas de Izuku con relativa facilidad haciéndole impactar en contra de las duelas de aquella área de entrenamiento; lugar en donde por vez primera se enfrentaron de igual a igual.

Y, como extra, el rubio ocupa ahora los labios que estuvo persiguiendo con la mirada durante aquél interminable día. Ajá, tal vez en aquél colegio cada uno cuenta con su propia habitación privada, sin embargo, ambos poseen amigos con demasiado tiempo libre y ganas de meter su nariz en tópicos que no les conciernen.

Asuntos que únicamente les competen a ellos dos, tal y como aquél apasionado ósculo o su relación que vacilantemente se ha estrechado y evolucionado.

— **Ka-chan—** Izuku acaricia con dulzura el pómulo de su amado, enternecido por cómo éste ha buscado crear un momento para ellos, y está claro que no va a desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

El malhumorado muchacho no rechaza aquél toque, tampoco lo corresponde pues en su interior se libra una batalla entre la aversión y el anhelo; ganando este último cuando Deku principia a recorrer el rostro ajeno a ínfimos besos que van adquiriendo vehemencia conforme reinventan el perfil del blondo varón.

Y es que en diversas ocasiones el raciocinio de Bakugo ha dudado en permitir cercanía a Izuku, empero… su cuerpo es otra historia, pues pronto evade toda preocupación al recorrer a palmas abiertas la trabajada espalda de aquél cuya entreabierta boca es más que una tentación.

Deku no tarda en estremecerse ante aquél contacto y pronto exige más de aquél ósculo, _mucho más_ ; así como, apega su cuerpo al ajeno en pos de apreciar las inferencias físicas de la ávida ansiedad por deshacerse de toda barrera, de las prendas que orgullosos portan como alumnos de la mejor escuela de héroes.

El deseo impera en sus acciones, en la ruptura del precinto de la sudadera deportiva de la Academia y también en la forma en la cual Midoriya demuestra la fortaleza de sus piernas al aprehender con éstas la cadera de su contraparte, consiguiendo con esto que el rubio descienda uno de sus brazos por la cadera del de glaucas orbes.

Y ni siquiera el inesperado carraspeo cerca de ellos los detiene, por lo que Shota Aizawa no duda en incrementar el rango de su voz:

— **Saben, tienen…—** suspira, haciéndose a un lado para evitar la casi certera explosión que cierto rubio le dedicó con enfado, **—tienen sus propias habitaciones—** declara calmadamente, aunque no por ello baja su guardia.

— **O pueden utilizar la nueva ala habitacional, todavía nadie se ha mudado allí—** propone Toshinori, quién debería haberlos amonestado por su comportamiento si no fuera porque aquella relación auxilia a Midoriya no sólo a cargar con el peso de convertirse en el símbolo nacional, también a forclusionar la oscuridad tras lo ocurrido con _Dark Water._

— **Gra-gracias—** Deku, ya en pie por cuenta propia, brinda una leve reverencia a sus profesores, los cuales se encontraban revisando los posibles daños en aquella área de entrenamiento tras la sesión matutina de los de segundo año. **—No-nosotros, nos retiramos—** enuncia Izuku con semejante rapidez con la que sus manos cubren la soez boca de su pareja.

Los adultos los ven partir con cierto dejo de diversión, el que esos dos aún tengan tiempo para asuntos típicos de la adolescencia es un hálito de esperanza frente a las crecientes dificultades que se encuentran rodeándolos al punto de asfixiar a la gran mayoría de los héroes de formación.

— **Les consientes demasiado—** afirma Shota, **—supondré que si pasa algo en el nuevo complejo habitacional, tú pagarás las reparaciones…**

El antiguo número uno mueve su mano de un lado a otro con pasividad, puede que muchos de sus ahorros ya fueran invertidos en obras de caridad o auxiliando a la policía tras el gran recorte presupuestal del año pasado, mas, aún guarda una parte de ello y el dinero es lo que menos le preocupa en ese momento.

 **.**

 **..**

…

Aquella misma noche, Toshinori consigue un tiempo a solas con su pupilo, si bien es por mera casualidad y no por haberlo planeado.

— **¡All Might!—** saluda un sorprendido Midoriya, quién lleva en sus manos un poco de leche caliente para conciliar mejor el sueño.

— **Pensé que el joven Bakugo no me permitiría disponer de tu presencia hasta mañana** — sonríe cómplice al menor, mismo que sólo atina a sonrojarse por lo que el antiguo número uno está por burlarse si no fuera porque un abrupto acceso de tos detiene sus intenciones; demostrando con ello que su salud no ha mejorado ni un ápice desde su parcial retiro.

Yagi intenta neutralizar aquella muestra de su pésima salud, no por orgullo si no porque aún tiene el egoísta deseo de aparentar fortaleza frente a Izuku, por quién siente un profundo afecto que va más allá de su papel como mentor.

— **Estoy bien, estoy bien, es que la noche ha refrescado y eso no es bueno para mi organismo—** miente el enclenque hombre con un gesto que no hace más que acrecentar la preocupación del de cabellos verdes.

— **No tienes por qué mentirme—** mueve ligeramente su cabeza de un lado y luego hacia el otro, **—¡yo te protegeré, All Might! ¡Los protegeré a todos—** sentencia con seguridad y Toshinori le cree, como también lo hizo cuando su maestra le dedicó similares palabras antes de partir a la batalla que le arrebataría la existencia.

Y es por eso mismo que calla, una vez más, a los repetitivos pensamientos en su cabeza. Después de todo, no hay forma en la cual también vaya a perder a Deku, no cuando éste cuenta con un nutrido grupo de amigos y compañeros que estarían más que dispuestos a seguirlo hasta el enfrentamiento final con _All For One._

Más inverosímil sería que éste se transformara en un villano, pese a lo ocurrido con la tal Bolú… sí, esa es una posibilidad aún más remota… o es lo que se obliga a cavilar el agotado hombre.

— **¿Quieres que te prepare un poco de té? —** propone de improviso el menor, — **Yaoyoruzu ha vuelto a traer un poco de té de jazmín, sé que es tu favorito—** propone con una sonrisa capaz de alejar todo mal pensamiento de All Might.

 _Después de todo, así es como un héroe debe sonreír._

— **Gracias por la información, pero es mejor que te marches… veo que llevas dos tazas contigo y al joven Bakugo no ha de gustarle la leche fría—** da un leve toque en el hombro de su sonrojado estudiante, invitándole a salir de allí, lejos de la cocina y también lejos del mal presentimiento que asfixia su corazón.

 **oOOo**

Listop, ahora a ver si puedo editar las siguientes partes con un poco más de rapidez :,D que el fic ya está escrito pero soy una tortuga al revisarlo, sniff.

 **¡Tengan un fantástico día!**


	2. Principios de tormenta

**IN YOUR DARKEST TIMES**

● **Disclaimer:** _BNHA_ no me pertenece, yo sólo hago por una amiga que me súper apoya uvú.

● **Advertencias:** mundo alterno y OOC,porque YOLO.

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Este _fic_ tendrá un total de doce capítulos, cada uno estará ambientado en un mes distinto.

—Dados los gustos de Josita, el _fic_ es _multipairing_ , así que una disculpa si tu _ship_ parece estar presente pero luego… ya no, ¡lo siento mucho!

—¡Muchas gracias por las lecturas :D! Especialmente a **hinatakawai0208** (¡en fav, qué honor!) y **fwterrorista** :3.

 **Ahora, ¡a leer!**

 **oOOo**

 **MES 2**

— **¡Es suficiente! —** expresa airadamente Urakara, con ambos brazos extendidos para darle énfasis a su dictamen. **—Todoroki, por favor, tenemos que mantenernos unidos en estas circunstancias—** las orbes claras y húmedas de la muchacha centran su atención en el príncipe de los elementos, quién detiene por unos segundos su determinado avance.

Abajo, en el área común, el resto de la clase 3-A intenta conjeturar el porqué de la reacción tan violenta por parte de Shoto, quién suele distinguirse por su estoicismo. Así que, entre todos, conciben variopintas hipótesis, cada una más descabellada que la anterior hasta que Momo Yaoyorozu pone en la mesa aquella que los demás no se atrevían a decir: un triángulo amoroso.

Sí, eso _debía_ ser.

Después de todo, tanto Midoriya como Bakugo comenzaron a portarse extraños tras regresar de su caminata matutina con _All Might_ , y de ahí en adelante no habían visto a sus compañeros. Únicamente Ochako parecía estar informada de la situación, dado que a falta de Tenya Iida —el cual está de intercambio en los Estados Unidos— ella es la mejor amiga de Izuku.

Por supuesto, es cuestión de segundos para que Mineta dé pie a los comentarios pervertidos acerca de sensuales formas de consolar a las desoladas fanáticas de esos tres, a lo que otros ríen y proponen la poligamia como solución para que vuelva la armonía en el grupo escolar que se ha convertido en una segunda familia para cada uno de ellos.

Kirishima también participa en las alocadas conjeturas, sin embargo, de vez en cuando dedica analíticas miradas a Momo, pues ésta más que nadie conoce a Shoto, no sólo por ser su ex-novia sino también su compañera durante innumerables prácticas profesionales y, pese a su tranquilo porte, el pelirrojo advierte el nerviosismo de su amiga.

 _Algo más está pasando…_

De vuelta al área habitacional, la joven de cortos cabellos mantiene su posición, haciéndole frente al enfadado varón cuyo encendido temperamento le lleva a exhalar llamaradas incandescentes; el simple calor de éstas es suficiente para hacer crujir estruendosamente la puerta que Urakara se afana en proteger.

— **Él lo ha abandonado—** musita el heredero de Endeavor al tiempo que comprime peligrosamente los puños, obviando el hecho de que el papel tapiz a su alrededor ha colapsado en chamuscadas espirales. **—No pienso hacerle daño, sólo llevarlo con Midoriya—** explica a regañadientes a la tozuda heroína que obstaculiza su propósito.

Uravity se muerde los labios y niega levemente con la cabeza, por lo que Shoto examina las posibilidades a su alcance para retirarla sin lastimarla, ya que el _quirk_ de ella al ser de contacto puede ser derrotado con relativa facilidad por un usuario con sus capacidades… pensar en aquél axioma lo lleva a estampar su puño helado en la ya maltrecha pared.

 _Él debió detenerle._

 _Debió hacerlo._

Y así _All Might_ seguiría con vida.

Aquella mañana, el antiguo número uno paseaba junto a su discípulo y algunos amigos de éste, los cuales se unieron a la caminata con el fin de comparar los pocos datos que tenían acerca de las extrañas desapariciones que están teniendo lugar en Odaiba, siendo que éstas iniciaron durante los primeros años de carrera de Toshinori para después detenerse abruptamente.

Tan concentrados estaban con el tópico que bajaron la guardia, permitiendo que Hyosuke Natawa, un alumno del área administrativa con el _quirk_ de atravesar sólidos se acercara a ellos. Aparentemente, el estudiante sólo quería un autógrafo del antiguo símbolo de la paz, mas, pronto reveló sus verdaderas intenciones y tomó entre sus manos el corazón del más grande héroe.

 _Impotencia._

Cerca de _All Might_ se hallaban cinco héroes con licencia: Creati, Uravity, Shoto, Bakugo y Deku, sin embargo, de todos ellos fue Todoroki el más próximo y quién detuvo al asesino.

 _Demasiado tarde._

Así fue como Toshinori Yagi fue asesinado, no por un villano o un yakuza, no en una espléndida batalla o una emboscada; sino en el colegio que tanto aprendió a amar y frente a los ojos de aquél al cual juró vería convertirse en el nuevo símbolo de la paz. Una muerte cruel, anónima; tal y como lo predijera Sir Nighteye.

Y eso _no_ fue lo peor.

Perder a _All Might_ a manos de un estudiante terminaría por arruinar la reputación de la U.A. High School, especialmente porque Natawa era integrante del grupo criminal _Dark Water,_ cuya peculiaridad es estar conformado por los despojos —rechazados y expulsados— de la aún mejor academia para héroes en Japón.

 _Entonces…_

Todoroki retrocede, por un instante perdió el control de sus llamas y no se sorprende al notar que Ochaco todavía se mantiene a la defensiva. No es de extrañar, ella también debe estar experimentando la acre sensación de culpa y abatimiento; de aversión ante las acciones de sus propias autoridades.

Miserables excusas humanas que decidieron encubrir lo ocurrido en pos de conservar el favor de la opinión pública, por lo que en los siguientes días una agente francesa con el _quirk_ de disfraz arribaría a tierras niponas para hacerse pasar por _All Might_ , el tiempo suficiente para dotar al excelso héroe de un deceso más propio frente a cámaras.

 _Despreciable._

La impotencia burbujea en su pecho, haciéndole sentir una furia inaudita a causa de aquellos funestos hechos, sin embargo, aun atravesando aquél huracán de cólera es capaz de brindarle prioridad al estado de Midoriya, el cual seguramente requiere de Bakugo… así que él se lo llevará aún si tiene que destrozarle en el intento.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos, Shoto pasa desapercibido el rechinar de la deteriorada puerta aunque sí que advierte la presencia del Rey Explosivo, mismo que luce tal y como Todoroki se imagina que está Izuku: _roto_ , completamente roto tras haber perdido a aquél ídolo de infancia que más tarde se convertiría en mentor.

 _Lo había olvidado._

 _All Might_ es la razón por la que alguien como Katsuki Bakugo se inclinó por el heroísmo en lugar de hacer gala de sus destructivas habilidades en el bando de los villanos, en donde estarían más que gustosos de recibir a alguien con tanto potencial. La obviedad de aquél hecho le lleva a perderse los rasposos vocablos que el rubio emite antes de retornar a su ostracismo.

— **Midoriya te está esperando—** profiere la joven con la voz tan quebrada como el muchacho encerrado en su habitación. **—Él dijo que Midoriya te está esperando** — repite y sus brazos descienden hasta abrazarse a sí misma, temblando ligeramente por el raudo descenso de temperatura en aquél pasillo.

Shoto se extraña ante aquella inferencia, pero de cualquier modo busca su móvil por si acaso tiene algún mensaje del de glaucas orbes.

Y, _en efecto_ , Izuku le envío su ubicación.

— **Ve, por favor—** expresa la usualmente vivaracha adolescente, **—él no puede hablar con Bakugo ni conmigo, él te necesita a ti—** expresa con honestidad y el varón sólo puede admirar las lágrimas que descienden por las tersas mejillas femeninas, atinando a secarlas con suavidad porque la herida de aquél día es más profunda de lo que se figuró.

 **.**

 **..**

…

El de cabellos bicolor alza su teléfono celular para cerciorarse de que va en dirección correcta o, mejor dicho, lo hace para alejar un mal presentimiento que ronda por sus pensamientos. Después de todo, aislarse ante los problemas no es el estilo de Midoriya; el cual en otras ocasiones, aunque ha tenido que guardar silencio acerca de sus conflictos, suele rodearse de aquellos que le importan.

 _¿Por qué es_ _ **diferente**_ _en esta ocasión?_

No sólo eso, durante aquellas semanas el de cabello verde ha ido demostrando sutiles cambios que si bien pueden ser fácilmente relacionados a circunstancias, a él se le figuran piezas de un rompecabezas aún mayor. O, tal vez, sólo está teniendo ideas paranoicas debido a lo cerca que estuvieron de perder a Izuku las pasadas vacaciones.

De hecho, la situación fue tan riesgosa que a ellos sólo se les informó lo básico: Deku se había enfrentado a una villana de origen extranjero que consiguió mantenerlo cautivo durante unos días, no fue el único caso pero sí el que tuvo mayor preponderancia cuando tocó rescatar a los rehenes en una operación en la que no se les permitió colaborar.

Asciende las escaleras, quizá debió profundizar su relajada investigación de aquél suceso, sin embargo, las desapariciones en Odaiba y el perfeccionamiento de las armas anti- _quirk_ de parte de los villanos fueron su prioridad. Asimismo, Izuku parecía estar sano y salvo, sólo con algunas cicatrices físicas… aparentemente…

Al abrir la puerta que da a la azotea del edificio se topa de inmediato con la figura del héroe al que ha confiado su vida en múltiples ocasiones. Empero, no le reconoce a primera instancia por el aura de frialdad que desprende, tan distinta a la habitual calidez de su compañero y, a la vez, esa aparente indiferencia parece ajustarse perfectamente al masculino perfil que admira la luna.

— **Todoroki—** la voz relajada del menor sobresalta al heredero de Endeavor, **—¿qué sabes de nuestro sistema de héroes? —** Deku mantiene la vista fija en el astro del manto celeste, para después descender la mirada a sus manos, cuyos deformes dedos y cicatrices son el recuerdo más tácito de su heroica trayectoria.

Shoto contempla a su contraparte, examina las ligeras pero notables ojeras bajo los apagados ojos del mismo modo que la posición corporal del contrario, la cual se ha modificado, _endurecido._

 _Casi como…_

— **He estado leyendo todo lo que he encontrado respecto al tema… —** el adolescente toma asiento sobre un bloque de cemento destinado a otro propósito. **—… y no he encontrado ninguna respuesta…—** conforme enuncia lo último su temple se quiebra, desnudando la aflicción y desasosiego del aprendiz de _All Might._

Y es que… hasta los héroes tienen permitido llorar ante una pérdida, ante una mezquina farsa.

Es entonces que el mayor, por cuestión de un mes y algunos días, acude a brindarle refugio a su amistad; al cual por un instante pensó… no, _debió_ ser su imaginación y tal ilusión no es relevante en aquél momento, así que abandona todo pensamiento para consagrarse a desdibujar los amargos sentimientos que se vierten por el rostro de su amado.

La insonoridad reina por largos minutos, interrumpida únicamente por los sollozos de aquél que al día siguiente deberá sonreír con el objetivo de inspirar a los demás. Al fin y al cabo, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo con proseguir con aquél engaño burdo y vil, pues _All Might_ ya había hablado de aquella posibilidad con Deku y había estipulado su voluntad.

Toshinori Yagi antes que su dignidad o recuerdo, prefería ser hasta el final un símbolo para aquellos a los que dedicó los mejores años de su vida.

 _Sin importar la manera._

— **M-me gustaría s-ser como Ka-chan—** aspira antes de expresarse entrecortadamente, — **él ve hacia el futuro… yo… sin mamá, sin él… necesito saber qué clase de héroe quiero ser—** declara, quedando entredicho que no está de acuerdo con las decisiones de sus superiores y, por lo tanto, las dudas que otros han sembrado en él comienzan a germinar.

El hijo menor de Rei asiente, comprendiendo el motivo por el que Midoriya no se encuentra junto a Uraraka o Bakugo. Esos dos no son tan analíticos en cuando a lo que significa convertirse en una heroica figura pública, simplemente van a serlo por motivos personales; en cambio él, Shoto Todoroki ha tenido que cruzar un largo camino para establecer su propósito como héroe.

Un _muy_ largo camino.

Además, al haber crecido junto al anterior número dos en el ranking nacional le ha brindado una mayor perspectiva e información con respecto a cómo es el sistema de héroes en realidad. Y, gracias a la convivencia con sus compañeros de clase, el joven Todoroki también es capaz de entender el shock que puede causar confrontar tus sueños de la infancia con… la cruda realidad…

Pasa suavemente las yemas de sus dedos por el camino de lágrimas de la fes ajena, permitiéndose tal acto como recompensa al soliloquio que protagonizará esa noche.

— **No será reconfortante—** advierte antes de iniciar a relatar aquello que escuchaba a escondidas cuando su progenitor se dignaba a visitarlos.

 **.**

 **..**

…

Los apretados grilletes laceran las muñecas de la fémina que cuelga como un trapo viejo en aquella sucia habitación. Empero, ella no se arrepiente de su destino pues con los "héroes" el trato habría sido similar, sólo que lo excusarían con estúpidos pretextos de falsa justicia e irrisible bienestar social.

¡Bastardos!

¡Todos ellos! Eran unos hipócritas a los que únicamente les importan las cifras de popularidad y el abultamiento de sus bolsillos, omitiendo la existencia de personas como ella que radicaban en sitios donde tenías que luchar por asegurar cada minuto de tu ínfima existencia por el simple pecado de ser _un poco_ diferente.

 _Los odiaba, a todos ellos los odiaba._

— **¡Eh! No te muevas así, mi trabajo aquí es lastimarte así que no me quites toda la diversión—** clama el guardián de aquella celda. **—Mejor ya dime cuál es tu** _ **quirk,**_ **que ya me estoy aburriendo de ti y eso no nos conviene a ninguno de los dos—** profiere el hombre antes de transformar su mano en un látigo de tres cabezas.

— **¿Acaso son estúpidos? —** cuestiona una vez que ha conseguido escupir a los pies de aquél desagradable sujeto. **—Ya se los dije: soy Bobolu—** enuncia con sus últimas fuerzas **, —Bolu—** dice a medias al haber hecho contacto el duro cuero en contra de su piel expuesta.

— **Si quieres mi opinión, ese es un nombre ridículo hasta para un héroe—** declara el villano antes de proseguir con su faena, pues si las sospechas del jefe eran ciertas tenían con ellos al nuevo combustible de sus armas en contra de los héroes.

Mientras tanto, la joven intenta desconectarse del dolor, tal y como le enseñara su madre que provino de tierras lejanas en donde "bobolu" no es un apelativo ridículo sino la palabra adecuada para clasificar el acto de echar a perder algo: _corromper._

No sólo alimentos, objetos u animales.

 _También, personas._

De hecho, aún en agonía, ella se pregunta qué habrá sido del niño de cabellos verdes… ah… puso un especial énfasis en él, así que le habría gustado vivir lo suficiente como para contemplar cómo arrastraba al mundo a la oscuridad.

 **oOOo**

¿Opiniones? Ya sé que esto avanza entrecortadamente sniff, es sólo que intento escribir las escenas principales o cruciales y dejar el resto entre líneas o, de otra forma, siento que me tardaría media vida en escribir y Josita sólo cumple años una semana al año (¿¡?).

 **En fin, ¡feliz ombligo de semana!**


	3. Corrupción

**IN YOUR DARKEST TIMES**

● **Disclaimer:** Obvi _BNHA_ no me pertenece uvu, ni siquiera tengo un triste _nendoroid_ del _manganime,_ sniff.

● **Advertencias:** mundo alterno y OOC,porque Deku como villano no es muy IC que digamos… pero a Josita le gusta (a mí tbm, _pliz_ ), así que _bueh_ intento llevar al _bae_ a lo oscurito.

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Este _fic_ tendrá un total de doce capítulos, cada uno estará ambientado en un mes distinto.

—Dados los gustos de Josita, el _fic_ es _multipairing_ , así que una disculpa si tu _ship_ parece estar presente pero luego… ya no, ¡lo siento mucho!

 **Muchas gracias por las lecturas ninja fantasmas :3.**

 **Y a YOOKOLKAAB por el fav y follow ;D y a Korisiano por el fav :3, ¡muchas gracias!**

 **oOOo**

 **MES 3**

Está soñando. Lo sabe y por eso no tarda en reaccionar ante la representación que tiene lugar, una repetitiva escena del pasado. Él viendo a All Might en alguna de sus heroicas incursiones, Midoriya aún recuerda la mayoría de éstas y puede apostar que la que está llevándose a cabo es la de Nara, tras el devastador terremoto que asoló la región.

Aquél movimiento sísmico significó la destrucción casi total de esa prefectura que otrora estaba orgullosa de sus valores y construcciones tradicionales; en contraste a la actualidad, pues tal emplazamiento ha llegado a ser una metrópoli vanguardista de estrambóticos edificios y peculiares hábitos sociales.

 _Un colosal cambio._

En fin, no es tiempo de pensar en ello, no cuando resulta bastante entretenido contemplarse a sí mismo animando a su héroe predilecto. Suspira, le habría gustado tanto conocer a Eri a esa edad, ambos hubiesen sido compañeros de juegos y quizá así, quizá… podría haber curado las cicatrices del corazón de esa pequeña.

Baja la cabeza, incluso si es un sueño —debe serlo, se reitera— el ambiente no le resulta confortable, es asfixiante y opresivo aún si las incorpóreas figuras a su lado son de carácter amable, bellas memorias que incluso bajo un tinte gris son atesoradas como invaluables por el de glaucas orbes.

Quizá su inconsciente le esté castigando, una vez más, por lo ocurrido con su mentor; si bien, aquél tipo de extraña y repugnante sensación había estado presente en su día a día desde lo ocurrido con la abyecta muchacha proveniente de tierras africanas o… tal vez siempre estuvo ahí, sólo que antes era más fácil omitirla.

Se despeja dándose un leve golpe en la frente, para después aproximarse a su infantil representación onírica, cuyos gritos de emoción van a la par del vídeo. Sonríe, recuerda que en esa época ya tenía en mente los nombres que utilizaría al crecer y convertirse en un héroe: _All Boy,_ _Might Man_ … apelativos tontos y significativos.

Flexiona las rodillas hasta quedar de cuclillas junto al alegre infante que continua vitoreando a su héroe predilecto; ignorante de que al tiempo que el símbolo nacional se jugaba el físico rescatando personas, por el llamado "bien común" diversas organizaciones se apropiaban de los terrenos que durante siglos pertenecieron a esas familias.

 _Las despojaron._

Sí, _All Might_ los salvó de una muerte atroz bajo escombros o devorados por las amplias grietas, sin embargo, tras ello no tenían a dónde ir. Tuvieron que vérselas por su cuenta, debido a que el antes eficiente gobierno japonés era incapaz de negarse a las entidades corporativas que mantuvieron la nación a flote en tiempos más bélicos.

Entonces, ¿qué significaba ser un héroe?

 _¿Cuáles eran los límites de una figura heroica?_

Él… él sabía la respuesta… ¿por qué no podía hallarla en su cabeza?

— **¡Tú puedes, All Might! —** apoya emocionado el chiquillo investido en un gracioso disfraz, y también grita jubiloso cuando escucha el timbre de su hogar, pues tal sonido anuncia la llegada de su amada ascendiente. **—¡Mamá! ¡Voy a ser un héroe! ¡Un héroe tan grande como All Might! —** exclama en lo que corre a reunirse con su progenitora.

Deku cierra los ojos, no está preparado para enfrentarse a la remembranza de Inko Midoriya, puesto que ella lo salvaguardó hasta su último aliento cuando debió ser lo contrario. Empero, pronto vuelve a abrirlos pues los sonidos e imágenes entorno suyo principian un vertiginoso avance.

Ser testigo de sus primeros años de vida no lo llena de felicidad, porque a la par de risas y juegos se sitúa la falta total de apoyo en su único y preciado sueño. Aunado a la vívida evocación del desencanto y frustración de ser el único _quirkless,_ el único sin una capacidad especial, en su competitivo entorno.

Al ponerse de pie, las remembranzas se detienen de súbito en un día que él recuerda bastante bien, pues fue durante aquella jornada que su vida cambió por completo. Aquella tarde se encontró con su ídolo y éste decidió otorgarle la batuta de ser el símbolo de la paz, sin embargo, en esta ocasión su versión más joven sólo llega a casa con la esperanza quebrada.

 _No hay rescate._

 _No hay reconocimiento._

El infortunado Izuku de la visión no pasa la noche soñando con el héroe que llegará a ser, sino tratando de reconstruir el archivo que Bakugo destruyó con saña. Suspira, cierto es que el rubio no siempre le concibió como un igual, una verdad que en ocasiones suprime con el fin de aprovechar cada uno de los brillantes días del presente.

Una verdad, al fin y al cabo.

— **¡No te rindas!—** exclama el actual número uno de la U.A. a la versión de él que se encuentra llorando desconsolado sobre sus apuntes de héroes que siente jamás alcanzará. **—Por favor, no te rindas —** el de verdes cabellos dedica su más brillante sonrisa a su contraparte, sin importar que éste ni siquiera sea real.

E intenta mantener el gesto cuando las proyecciones avanzan y demuestran que la sola fuerza de voluntad no procrea milagro alguno. Es así como el rostro del chico sin _quirk_ va reflejando su frustración interna conforme los días avanzan y los sueños se marchitan; asimismo se va minando el ánimo de Deku.

 _¿Acaso él es tan prescindible?_

Incluso si es sólo por televisión o internet, su otra versión es testigo de eventos que Izuku recuerda bastante bien: el festival deportivo, el incidente en el campamento de entrenamiento, la primer invasión de los _nomus_ … y en todos ellos los resultados son bastante favorables, hasta mucho mejores que en sus remembranzas.

Se siente herido y no por una cuestión de vanidad u orgullo, es sólo que el joven Midoriya anhela marcar una diferencia, tal y como _All Might_ lo hizo con su existencia, sin embargo, puede que su esfuerzo sea inútil porque sin él: Mirio aún tendría su poder, Tsuyu no habría pasado por aquél infierno y Yoarashi no renunciaría a convertirse en un héroe.

 _No. ¡No! ¡NO!_

Aquellos escenarios son falsos, son sólo parte de un sueño — _pesadilla_ —, así que se obliga a racionalizar los múltiples hechos que danzan a su alrededor como una fantástica y aterradora película en la que es testigo de su tribulación, desaliento y humillación al tratar de hacerse de un lugar en el sistema.

Se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza, concentrándose en despertar y alejarse de la visión de esos cientos de tediosas y agobiantes horas que le esperaban al ser un _quirkless_. _Un inútil._ Un rechazado de esa sociedad que aparta a todos aquellos que no evolucionan con ella, pues hasta el cuerpo de policía o los vigilantes ya requieren de personas con habilidades especiales.

Después de todo, las nuevas generaciones están naciendo con _quirks_ cada vez más variados y poderosos, por lo que quienes no poseen uno deberían relegarse a la oscuridad.

¿No es así?

 _Deku se niega a creerlo._

Las múltiples imágenes penetran en su retina aún si él ha obturado los párpados, y en silenciosos y caóticos gritos protestan porque él olvidó sus orígenes. Y, ahora, está del otro lado, con los elegidos para brillar que no tienen que preocuparse de nada más que de estúpidos rankings de popularidad, como si fueran ídolos pop y no héroes, _héroes de verdad._

¿Y qué pasa si eres _nadie?_

Te queda ser catalogado como villano, convertirte en uno tal y como Tobita… pero él… él... no era en realidad un malhechor, al menos no para Deku, cuyo corazón podía comprender sus motivos aún si estaba lejos de compartirlos… ¿cierto? Porque él estaba del lado de… de la basura humana que ni siquiera fue capaz de otorgar a _All Might_ el reconocimiento final que merecía.

Cae, metafóricamente, un nudo en su estómago y la cabeza llena de sangre le hacen sentirse mareado, enfadado.

 _¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si él hubiese continuado siendo un inútil quirkless?_

La respuesta toma forma corpórea frente a él, en una versión más fuerte y madura de sí mismo que parece observarle con semejante atención a la que Deku le dedica. Empero, el héroe todavía se niega a la posibilidad de llegar a ser visto como un villano, alguien cuyo sendero se aparte de los valores heroicos y roce la inmoralidad para conseguir sus propósitos.

— **Todo cambia —** enuncia el estilizado varón alzando sus brazos, dando a notar la musculatura de ellos aún bajo la camisa de vestir. **—Todo ha de cambiar,** _ **Deku**_ **—** la mueca en su rostro mientras dice el último vocablo perturba en un nuevo nivel al mencionado, particularmente porque se suponía que todo aquello _debía ser_ un sueño.

— **Yo cambié y, con ello, mi mundo —** prosigue el de torva mirada, **—¿tú qué has hecho por el tuyo? —** entrevista con cierta galantería en lo que sus dedos cubiertos por un guante de cuero, un artilugio tecnológico, ascienden por el pecho del héroe hasta aprisionar su barbilla, obligándole a alzar el rostro. **—¿Has creado un mundo mejor o sólo sigues el juego de alguien más?**

El adolescente experimenta cierta conmoción, no sólo por el toque de esa exégesis más obscura de sí mismo, sino porque es incapaz de responderle de tal forma que su corazón quede satisfecho. Dentro de sí está seguro que poseía más de una réplica para aquella interrogante u otras similares, sin embargo… sin embargo…

Antes, sus pensamientos asemejaban al agua de un vasto río: sencillos, cristalinos y determinantes; desde Balú, ya no más. Él ha notado una funesta alteración, desde aquél día se percibe a sí mismo como alguien cautivo en fango, en inmundicia y obscenidad; cualidades que trasmite perfectamente la figura que se cierne sobre él, al igual que lo haría un depredador.

— **Dime, tú… tú que lo tienes todo —** articula la siniestra entidad al oído del héroe, **—¿qué se sentirá perderlo? —** alza los brazos con teatralidad y alrededor de ellos aparecen imágenes superpuestas de todo aquello que Deku llegó a considerar un fracaso, incluso si es consciente de que _nadie_ puede salvar a todos.

— **Un héroe, inspira—** musita con esfuerzo, su boca parece no pertenecerle y pronunciar cada letra implica un esfuerzo mayor que el de controlar su desbocada habilidad heredada **. —Yo… —** parpadea, el ritmo de sus latidos se ha incrementado tanto como la superficialidad de su respiración, a semejante de cuando se halla inmerso en una batalla.

Y, lo está.

 _Consigo mismo._

Deku no emite sonido alguno cuando mueve sus labios y el otro en raudo movimiento le conmina a observar todo aquello que ha perdido: su mentor, su confianza, su madre, su ingenuidad, a Ka-chan… esa herida es bastante reciente, ambos tuvieron que dejar ir lo que apenas era un brote en pos de concentrarse en su formación.

 _Y, dolía._

— **Cuánto sacrificio—** se burla el espigado varón, **—¿y qué has recibido a cambio? ¿Un club de fans? ¿El aplauso de transeúntes? —** enlista algunas otras banalidades antes de proseguir con ensañamiento, **—¿qué no te permitieran enterrar a mamá?, ¿a** _ **All Might**_ **? ¿Ser parte del** _ **status quo**_ **que discrimina tus orígenes?**

El héroe réplica en silencio porque su cuerpo le ha traicionado y le mantiene quieto, lo que crea un fiero contraste con su decisiva mirada. No se arrepiente _de nada_. Escogió aquél camino y está seguro que con el tiempo podrá desencadenar una nueva era de paz con el apoyo de sus compañeros de aula y aliados, cuya experiencia será su guía.

— **Sabes, a ellos no les importa si sangras** — el elegante adolescente revela la existencia de una navaja en el reloj que porta, un simple _gadget_ que no tarda en utilizar en la mejilla de su paralizado interlocutor. **—** _ **All Might**_ **fue único en su tipo, el resto de "héroes"… de "protectores"… ¿crees que les importa algo más que su reputación?, ¿qué la paz en el jardín de sus casas?**

El líquido vital recorre el rostro de Deku, al igual que las lágrimas lo hicieron en recientes tiempos. Ya no está ansioso por despertar, sino por proporcionarle una respuesta _física_ a esas absurdas enunciaciones, porque el actual sistema si bien poseía sombras también cuantiosas luces en todos aquellos que seguían combatiendo por la justicia.

Al percibir que vuelve a tener control sobre su cuerpo, concentra su energía para… no, sería injusto golpear a alguien cuyo único mal han sido sus palabras. Además…

— **Merezco esa patada, ese** _ **Delaware Smash Air Force**_ **del que estás tan orgulloso. ¿O acaso no vale la pena atacar a un** _ **quirkless**_ **? —** por vez primera en la inusual conversación el villano en el que Midoriya Izuku podría haberse convertido demuestra más que juguetona apatía para dar paso a una vibrante determinación. **—Estás muy equivocado.**

Deku se posiciona defensivamente, no está orgulloso de esa versión suya pero admira la forma en la cual dejó atrás los rechazos de la U.A. y el cuerpo policiaco y, aplicó todo su ingenio y conocimiento en la creación de artilugios capaces de imitar los efectos de algunos de los _quirks_ más poderosos.

Por lo menos, aquél ficticio varón compartió dichos inventos a la población de zonas alejadas o aquellas ignoradas por las autoridades; instruyendo a las personas a salvaguardarse los unos a los otros, en lugar de esperar a ser protegidos por aquellos cuyas habilidades especiales podrían hacerlos sentir _superiores._

Y era por eso que aquél Midoriya, de más estilizado y feroz aspecto, era considerado un villano al haber fortalecido sectores de la sociedad que a otros les convenía " _ayudarlos" a extinguirse._

— **Tú también tienes ese potencial—** acota el Izuku onírico con una enfermiza sonrisa, respondiendo con ello a los pensamientos de su real contraparte. **—¿Me consideras un villano? ¿Te considerarías uno si abandonaras su absurdo sistema y lucharas por lo que en verdad crees justo? —** cuestiona y ofrece su mano sin más al dubitativo adolescente.

El de verdes cabellos dedica unos instantes a reflexionar tal interrogante, incluso si se trata de un delirio onírico; aunque, a veces, cuando está despierto también ha llegado a cuestionarse al respecto. Ya que, al haber nacido _quirkless_ entendía bastante mejor que sus compañeros a muchos "villanos"… sin embargo, _All Might,_ él quería ser como _All Might._

Apenas roza los dedos de la enigmática figura para luego darle la espalda, dejando que ésta desaparezca en la oscuridad. Y, finalmente, despierta. Sin recuerdo alguno del sueño que se repite una y otra vez cada noche; sin saber que cada jornada nocturna está más y más cerca de aceptar esa propuesta, de tomar aquella mano.

 _¿Y qué ocurrirá cuando lo haga?_

 **oOOo**

Lo sé, Deku villano es demasiado sexy y asasaa uno muere viendo sus imágenes como un psicópata asesino, pero dado que este ficu parte del canon pos su transformación tiene que ser leeenta, de tal forma que él acepte el cambio y no dé vuelta atrás. Ojala no desesperéis por ello y más con este capítulo que joer sólo tuvo a Deku de prota, pero mañana (o pasado porque muerooo de cansancio) podrán leer de otros personajes y chanchullos.

 **¡Feliz jueves!**


	4. Saltando al vacío

**IN YOUR DARKEST TIMES**

● **Disclaimer:** _BNHA_ nunca va a pertenecerme y ya me he resignado a ello, pero esto es un regalo para Josita, quién tiene una paciencia infinita ;3; sniffu.

● **Advertencias:** mundo alterno y OOC. De hecho, a partir de aquí será totalmente OOC, dado que Deku-canon no es un villano y sus amigos tampoco, jo, jo.

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Este _fic_ tendrá un total de doce capítulos, cada uno estará ambientado en un mes distinto.

—Dados los gustos de Josita, el _fic_ es _multipairing_ , así que una disculpa si tu _ship_ parece estar presente pero luego… ya no, ¡lo siento mucho!

 **Agradezco los favs y follows de-  
Alex-Yuka, Angelica Paterson, Korisiano y YOOKOLKAAB,  
¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!  
** **oOOo**

 **MES 4**

— **Negativo, no se han presentado cambios—** enuncia calmadamente la menuda fémina de sucinta cabellera. **—Sí, estoy segura—** reitera con el dedo sobre su hundida mejilla. Y pese a ser una llamada telefónica, asiente y reconfirma su respuesta, por enésima ocasión en las ya más de cinco horas que ha durado aquél contacto.

Al menos, aquél extenso interrogatorio está llevándose a cabo por un medio de comunicación tradicional, tal y como ella lo requirió con el fin de mantenerse en casa y permanecer junto a su familia: sus amados padres, queridos hermanos y, por supuesto, el estimado Kazuki, cuyas risas provocan que los apagados ojos de Asui cobren vida a momentos.

Y es, precisamente él —aquél pequeño e inofensivo bebé— el motivo de interés de los servicios secretos nipones. Tsuyu comprende bastante bien el porqué, pasó diversos días de su carrera de heroína en contacto con trámites gubernamentales e investigaciones encubiertas para salvaguardar a la población.

 _Sin embargo…_

Da un respingo cuando el agente indica la finalización del proceso, aún si en cuestión de días volverán a contactarla. Además, solicita que ella continúe con la bitácora digital que le han asignado a su correspondiente caso. Asui asevera que lo hará, y dado su heroico historial de honestidad, cuelgan sin más preguntas o una cordial despedida.

Croa.

Hay un leve vacío en su pecho, uno que no debería estar ahí.

Empero, como aconsejara su psicóloga, no tarda en racionalizar su sentir y enfocarse en el presente, en cómo una risueña Satsuki le entrega al diminuto ser que adora a pesar de su desafortunado origen.

— **Kazuki es un niño muy bueno—** exclama la pequeña de ocho años, **—realmente escogiste muy bien su nombre, hermana mayor—** ríe, acentuando con ello sus facciones tan similares a las de un anfibio, una característica que la criatura en brazos de la adolescente no comparte con el resto de la familia Asui.

La ex-heroína en activo arropa con dulzura al menor, cuyo patronímico significa: "la esperanza de la paz". Y es que fue aquél ideal el que la llevó a ofrecerse como voluntaria en la misión que cambiaría su vida; pese a las reticencias del profesional a cargo y también de Deku, a quién la clase 2B ya reconocía en ese tiempo como el heredero de _All Might._

El _nuevo_ símbolo de la paz.

Mece con cariño a su retoño, le gustaría mucho graduarse con sus antiguos compañeros, si bien éste es un sueño cada vez más lejano. Puede que sea más sencillo quedar con ellos durante algún fin de semana, incluso si no todos comprendieron su decisión al respecto de conservar al producto de un infernal rapto.

— **¡Hermana! ¡Hermana! —** Samidare alza la voz con tal de atraer la atención de su consanguínea, **—¡tus amigos están en televisión! —** indica y por su leve ceño fruncido es que Tsuyu comprende que tal aparición no es del todo favorable, así que se da prisa a tomar asiente en el mullido sillón junto a sus seres queridos.

Después de todo, _Froppy_ ha procurado mantenerse al tanto de sus amistades y hazañas. Notando sus leves pero concisas transformaciones. Tokoyami y Dark Shadow están mejorando en su trabajo en equipo, Koda se ha vuelto un poco más extrovertido, Yaoyoruzu comienza a disfrutar de ser la estrella conciliadora entre la audiencia y sus compañeros de clase, y… Midoriya…

Para el espectador común, el de cabellos verdes sólo está un poco distraído en sus faenas, dada la repentina enfermedad de su ídolo. Así como, debe estar extenuado a razón de los entrenamientos previos al Torneo Interescolar Euroasiático; porque ésta será la primera participación oficial de Japón en una competición internacional de tal índole.

No obstante, para ella, está claro que la mente de Izuku está cautiva en tópicos que van más allá de lo estudiantil. Es más como si hubiese tomado una torturante resolución, como el día en que se despidió de Gran Torino a sabiendas que jamás se volverían a encontrar, pues el anciano se quedó a enfrentar a diez de los _nomus_ modificados para permitirle escapar a los estudiantes.

— **¡Tus amigos están rompiendo filas!—** exclama Satsuki con la boquita abierta por el intempestivo cambio en los usuales protocolos de rescate. **—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué están haciendo eso? —** la cría alza su rostro en dirección a Tsuyu, la cual medita la respuesta ante tal desacato que mínimo les costará la cesación de sus licencias por el resto del curso escolar.

No sólo están desafiando a la Sociedad de Héroes, también al cuerpo policiaco y a directivos presentes de otras Academias, por avanzar en dirección contraria a donde se encuentran los civiles que han de rescatar, tras desatarse un incendio forestal tan vasto que su provocación resulta imposible que sea casual.

Tsuyu rememora lo que conoce de aquella área, sabe que en su mayoría está deshabitada y el único punto de civilización existente es un área de resorts, de turistas acaudalados que en esos momentos están en riesgo. Entonces, ¿por qué Deku y parte de la clase 3A estaban tan desesperados por ir al otro lado?

Incluso habían noqueado sin problema alguno a colegiales de Shiketsu con tal de dirigirse al norte, al norte…

— **¡Déjenlos pasar! —** croa lastimeramente Beru, **—¡déjenlos pasar!, ¡ellos quieren proteger la reserva ainu! —** solloza quedamente, pues una de sus preciadas amigas radica en aquél remoto paraje. **—¿Acaso el resto no lo sabe? ¿Por qué intentan detenerlos? —** expresa horrorizada al ver que Miruku y Crust se interponen en el camino de los héroes en formación.

— **Quizá ya hay gente atendiendo esa zona—** propone Ganma con gentileza, al tiempo que pasa su amplio brazo por la espalda de su mujer. **—Por eso intentan que esos chicos vuelvan a apegarse al programa, porque ya hay héroes encargados de la reserva ainu—** afirma suavemente, aún si en su interior sabe que puede estar muy lejos de la verdad.

Los ainu, aborígenes japoneses, son considerados indeseables desde siglos atrás, por lo que no es de extrañar que el gobierno tome cualquier oportunidad de reducirlos a su favor. Y, pese a ello, Deku lidera ahora un grupo de héroes en pos de salvaguardar al pueblo que se caracteriza por su falta de _quirks._

La transmisión se corta.

Natural, un grupo de adolescentes está desafiando no sólo a las autoridades, también a las tradiciones niponas que consideran impuros a los ainu. Seres humanos que por "el bien común", secretamente han servido para diversos experimentos acerca de cómo se adquieren artificialmente las habilidades especiales.

Alza a Kazuki, su nene también podría tener un destino similar al ser descendiente de un villano capaz de ralentizar el tiempo en un amplio rango. Un _quirk_ demencial que jamás vio la luz en medios debido a que se trataba del hijo de un importante ministro, un malcriado varón que se salió de control tras asesinar a sus progenitores.

Destrucción, hurtos y profanación fueron las especialidades de aquél que feneció, dejando consigo muchas incógnitas acerca de su habilidad, la cual se esperaría heredasen sus vástagos. Empero, por decisión no hubo ninguno más el que ahora croa por imitación en los brazos de su madre, quien tiene que mentir cada día para que su pequeño no le sea arrebatado.

Tsuyu estrecha a su vástago,  
aguardando que los aires de cambio sean a su favor.

 **.**

 **..**

Todavía lleva puesto su traje de heroína, chamuscado y plomizo, aún si el incidente matutino de las islas Kuriles fue horas atrás. Empero, no ha podido siquiera descansar un minuto porque los estragos de la batalla rebasan lo planeado, no sólo en cuestiones materiales, también en esferas intangibles como la opinión pública.

La sociedad japonesa exige respuestas ante el extraño comportamiento de los estudiantes de la U.A., quienes parecían sublevarse en contra de sus superiores. Y es que en verdad fue así, se amotinaron y consiguieron su objetivo, salvando miles de indeseadas existencias a las cuales el gobierno desconocía dónde reubicar.

Sin embargo, aquella no puede ser la explicación que se vierta de los labios de la delegada de clase en la futura rueda de prensa que convocará. Así que su mente trabaja a mil por hora para hallar qué decir y con ello salvaguardar a sus compañeros, especialmente a aquél que se ha recluido en el aula dónde tomaron su primer curso.

— **Soy Yaoyorozu—** anuncia y teme dar un paso dentro de aquél salón de clases, no por recelo al chico de taciturna figura que se halla sentado en uno de los pupitres; más bien porque desconfía de sus habilidades para ganarle a un sistema en el que están involucrados y ha demostrado tener muchísimas fallas.

Admira el coraje de Midoriya, ella no fue capaz de seguirlo. En su familia le fue instruido que para enfrentar a la autoridad tienes que convertirte en una, ya sea por dinero o prestigio, siendo éste último parámetro el que Momo se ve capaz de cultivar para asegurar patrocinios, asesoramientos y proyección internacional a toda la clase 3A.

 _Hawks_ y otros ya lo demostraron, tener el favor del público es muy importante para ir escalando, no sólo en cuestiones mediáticas y de reconocimiento. Si las personas no confían en ti, no podrás protegerlas en caso de necesidad; puesto que preferirán morir a saltar a brazos de alguien que podría traicionarlos en cualquier momento.

Ser un héroe implica más que salvar a los desamparados, por tal razón existían las Academias. Centros de institucionalización en donde se instruye a los mejores a lidiar con los conflictos dentro y fuera del campo de batalla; porque en ocasiones los apremios más violentos estaban lejos de ser los entablados con villanos, como en aquellas circunstancias.

— **Midoriya, sé que… sé que puedo arreglar la situación—** se aclara la garganta y deposita suavemente su mano en el hombro su compañero. — **Sé lo que la prensa dice, pero las videograbaciones demuestran otra realidad y así ustedes podrían recuperar sus licencias profesionales en muy poco tiempo—** asegura la espigada fémina.

— **¿Podrías hacerlo, Yaoyorozu?—** el de cabellos verdes alza el rostro en dirección a su interlocutora, quien inconscientemente retrocede. **—Muchas gracias, siento si te he causado tantos problemas últimamente—** declara, debido a que la chica es el nexo entre ellos y el Departamento de Gerencia, encargado de velar por la opinión pública.

— **No, Midoriya—** niega levemente, meciendo de un lado a otros sus largos cabellos, **—perdóname tú a mí por no poder hacer más—** enuncia con los ojos cargados de lágrimas de impotencia, pues habría deseado virarse en cuanto notó que Todoroki lo hizo para seguir a un determinante Deku.

— **Ya haces mucho—** asegura el número uno de la U.A., — **yo lo siento por causarte tantos problemas—** ofrece un arrugado pañuelo a la joven, además de una de sus cálidas sonrisas; un gesto que reconforta a la estresada Momo. **—Es sólo que iban a dejarlos morir… y yo… yo… no podía permitirlo… no es algo que** _ **All Might**_ **habría permitido—** expresa solemnemente.

— **Ni siquiera** _ **él**_ **—** la de oscura cabellera es incapaz de decir en voz alta el patronímico del héroe que vio morir **, —ni siquiera él era capaz de salvar a todos, Deku. Debía escoger a quién salvar y no fue siempre la elección correcta—** sentencia la fémina, sin dureza, con simple honestidad porque le concierne que su compañero cargue con un peso mayor sobre sus hombros.

— **Es verdad, él tenía que elegir—** reitera la última aseveración, inclinándose hacia delante, lo que hace que su mirada se oculte. **—Dejo todo en tus manos, Yaoyoruzu—** afirma tras un extenso silencio entre los dos, **—confío en ti—** manifiesta con convencimiento, poniéndose de pie para despedir a la muchacha.

Y Momo, que no se caracteriza por ser una de esas personas que aseguran pueden leerlo todo en una mirada: cree en el brillo de las glaucas orbes de Izuku, más que en sus apagados vocablos. Él, en verdad, cree en ella y, por supuesto, no le va a fallar como a ningún otro de sus queridos compañeros de clases y batallas.

— **Por eso somos un equipo—** declara _Creati_ con ambas manos sobre su cadera, sintiéndose mucho mejor de cuando ingresó a aquella habitación. **—Si se trata de imagen y relaciones públicas, Uwabami me enseñó todo lo que hay que saber al respecto—** sonríe ligeramente, a la par de Midoriya.

Es la última sonrisa que compartirán.

 **.**

 **..**

— **Ellos van a ser formidables héroes—** afirma Midoriya, en un tono distinto al habitual —ronco y rasposo—, producto de la exposición prolongada al humo. Una molestia temporal que se ha ido incrementando conforme la luna se apodera del firmamento y, bien puso solicitar fuese curada por _Recovery Girl_ , mas, para él es un recordatorio de aquellos sin voz.

 _All Might estuvo obligado a decidir._

 _Y, él también._

Todoroki asiente, ha ingresado a aquél salón de clases desde horas atrás, cuando el sol aún estaba en lo alto y _Creatie_ todavía no había convocado la rueda de prensa que salvaría sus licencias. No es que esto último le importe demasiado, debido a que dentro de poco tal credencial le resultará inservible.

 _Después de todo, Izuku ha elegido._

— **Toshinori Yagi me dijo que no es malo soñar, pero también debemos ser realistas…—** exhala en lo que Shoto toma asiento en la paleta del pupitre. **—Yo no quiero salvar a unos cuantos, quiero salvarlos a todos—** expresa coartadamente, aspirando para evitar que las lágrimas le traicionen cuando está por exponer su decisión.

Alza el brazo, aquél que recibió el mayor daño durante sus inicios en la Academia, muchas de sus cicatrices y lesiones se fueron con Eri, pero otras nuevas surgieron y no permitió que la infante se extralimitara curándole. Fue en vano, también la perdió al igual que a su madre, a su héroe y al velo que le hacía parecer fantástico ingresar a la élite de los héroes.

Ya no le interesa llegar a ser el número uno de la Sociedad de Héroes, no cuando aquello implica _tanto_. Si llegase a estar en el ranking, le asignarían una metrópoli, una ciudad en la que todas las personas tienen oportunamente móviles para ensalzar una y otra vez a sus ídolos, creando cultos a su alrededor que velan lo ocurrido a los más desprotegidos.

 _No, no quiere eso._

Tampoco que los _quirkless_ continúen siendo considerados la escoria de la sociedad, pues tal pensamiento está alimentando las intenciones de los villanos por suprimir, bloquear o borrar a las habilidades especiales. Todo es parte de un círculo vicioso que el chico ambiciona romper, porque no se trata sólo de _All For One_ , sino de la sociedad que le ha permitido existir.

Y sí, es consciente de que él no podrá transformar al mundo o siquiera a Japón en lo que le resta de vida, mas, confía en que si prosigue el camino que ya otros han cimentado, aquél sueño se hará realidad. Especialmente porque los héroes del mañana, sus compañeros de la U.A. y de otros colegios, son personas de fuertes convicciones y nobles corazón.

Empero, alguien tiene que cambiar al sistema —mutilarlo— para así permitir la inserción de aquellos que de verdad tienen vocación, y que estos no sean relegados a profesores, auxiliares o guardianes sin ninguna asociación que los respalde cuando los villanos retornen a cobrar venganza.

— **Sí, quiero salvarlos a todos—** proclama Deku, cuyos resecos labios son apisonados con exasperación. **—¿Estoy siendo demasiado ambicioso, Todoroki? —** cuestiona a su amigo con cierta aflicción, **—** _ **All Might**_ **fue el mejor e incluso él fue incapaz de ello y, sin embargo… yo… yo no puedo dejar de pensar en intentarlo.**

Shoto sutilmente aprehende la mano al aire de Izuku, estrechándola cálidamente a pesar de hacerlo desde su lado de hielo.

— **No, yo te entiendo—** decreta el estoico muchacho, **—y no necesitas imitar a All Might, porque tú vas a ser mejor que él—** atrae hacia sí el agarre que sostienen y coloca su mano libre sobre el mismo. **—Transformarás al mundo, y si acaso tomas el camino equivocado: yo estaré a tu lado para detenerte—** promete el de bella heterocronomía.

Y es así que comienza una nueva era.

 **oOOo**

¡Vencí a mi pésima letra! _Yey!_ Es que no mentí, todo el _ficu_ ya existe pero a mano en una libreta, ergo tengo que pasarlo y _well_ … mi caligrafía no tiene nada que envidiarle al árabe.

Veamos si puedo pasar pronto el siguiente capítulo que ya incluye muchos más personajes :3, incluidos algunos del spin off oficial de _Boku no Hero Academy._

 **¡Tengan un excelente día!**


	5. Punto de quiebre

**IN YOUR DARKEST TIMES**

● **Disclaimer:** _BNHA_ no es mío… —llora dramáticamente —.

● **Advertencias:** mundo alterno, _OOC_ y redacción rarita porque la autora está más cansada que Deku en este _ficu._

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Este _fic_ tendrá un total de doce capítulos, cada uno estará ambientado en un mes distinto.

—Dados los gustos de Josita, el _fic_ es _multipairing_ , así que una disculpa si tu _ship_ parece estar presente pero luego… ya no, ¡lo siento mucho!

 **¡Y ahora, a leer!  
**

**oOo**

 **MES 5**

 **oOo**

 _Vigilantes._

En la nación del sol naciente son bastante comunes los héroes rechazados, individuos que no alcanzaron la nota suficiente para ingresar en algún colegio o, simplemente, no tuvieron la oportunidad de presentar tal examen de admisión. Parte de estos remanentes, lejos de resignarse, continúan utilizando ilegalmente sus particularidades a favor de los demás.

Lo anterior es bastante común en zonas como Kamagasaki en Osaka o San´ya en Tokio, barrios marginales a los que los héroes oficiales sólo avistan de reojo y los cuerpos policíacos suelen omitir en su lista de rondas. Y, ese es también el caso del distrito de Kotobuki en Yokohama, en donde ahora se encuentra el ex-número uno de la U.A..

— **¡Niñato de mierda! —** es el saludo con el que aquél que perteneció a la élite es recibido, **—¿a qué has venido? —** cuestiona el alto y musculoso dirigente de los vigilantes en esa precaria zona. **—¡Lárgate de una buena vez! —** escupe un asqueroso gargajo directo al rostro sonriente del mocoso de brillante aura.

— **Buen día, Gou—** se inclina educadamente el rubio varón, — **me temo que esa es una petición imposible para mí—** asevera, pareciendo inmutable al hecho de estar siendo rodeado por sujetos con intenciones nada favorables. **—Veo que tenemos compañía, eso está muy bien porque mi jefe quiere que les ofrezca un trato.**

Evade con facilidad el primer golpe, la falta de su _quirk_ no disminuye en lo más mínimo los resultados que obtuvo de su arduo entrenamiento. Mirio Togata todavía es alguien digno de ser temido, es una suerte que en esa ocasión sólo deseé convencer a aquellos de confiar en él, de confiar en el lunático proyecto de Midoriya.

 _Porque podría aniquilarlos con suma facilidad._

 **.**

 **..**

…

— **Lemillion se ha comunicado—** informa el de cabellos bicolor a un somnoliento Izuku que se halla recostado sobre su mesa de trabajo. **—Siento si te interrumpí—** la mano izquierda de Todoroki pasa por entre las despeinadas hebras ajenas, **—sólo vine a decirte que Togata regresará mañana por la madrugada, sin complicación alguna.**

El de glaucas orbes se relaja, estaba bastante preocupado por haber enviado solo a Mirio, no porque desconfiara de éste sino porque el resto trabaja en parejas. Pop Step y The Crawler en San´ya y, Suneater con Black Star en Kamagasaki. Bosteza, construir un sendero propio es todavía más complicado de lo esperado.

De hecho, si no fuese por sus aliados, es bastante probable que le hubiese tomado años cimentar el punto de partida de su proyecto. Tan sólo hallar una base como en la que se encontraban le habría costado media vida, pues es un resistente y amplio edificio, equipado para el entrenamiento casi militar que Endeavor solía acatar en sus años mozos.

Asimismo, gracias a que su antiguo _senpai_ los descubrió en su huida, Izuku tiene más compañía que Shoto. Él les sugirió nombres de conocidos que quizá podrían unirse a la causa; uno de ellos, Koichi Haimawari, había conocido a Inko por haberla guiado en múltiples ocasiones y al unírseles, también lo hizo Kazuho Haneyama y su estridente música.

Tamaki Amajiki no compagina con la ideología de la agrupación, sin embargo, la presencia de Mirio en el proyecto le convenció, al igual que a Tamao Katekura, compañera de Suneater en sus prácticas profesionales con Taishiro Toyomitsu. Por supuesto, esto implicaba que BMI Hero estaba al tanto de la situación, mas, no se pronunció al respecto.

De igual forma, bastaron unos días para que Izuku recibiera diversas llamadas y mensajes de amistades y conocidos, como Tsuyu o Tenya. A ninguno de ellos fue capaz de dedicar más que unas cuantas respuestas generales, dado que aun si _todavía_ estaban respetando la ley, tal situación no se prolongaría por mucho más tiempo.

 _Y, todos ellos, tienen familias._

Seres queridos que podrían verse atrapados en el próximo fuego cruzado, así que era mejor enfocarse en otros aspectos. Por ejemplo, el aprovechamiento de una laguna legal que permitía a una comunidad pasar a ser autónoma para organizar su propia defensa, sin que cortasen por ello los suministros y apoyos federales.

De esta forma, ellos podrían auxiliar a las comunidades vejadas por las autoridades y modificar su destino como nidos de futuros villanos.

¿Por qué a nadie se le había ocurrido antes?

¿O acaso les convenía que _fuese_ así?

— **Da un paso a la vez—** aconseja Todoroki al percibir cómo su amigo prosigue reflexionando acerca de toda la información que ha obtenido, detallado y resumido. Muestra de tal esfuerzo es la infinidad de hojas, notas y hasta de memorias _usb_ con lo más importante a salvar en caso de una emboscada.

Midoriya se estira, tratará de acatar lo recomendado por Shoto. Será difícil porque siente que está haciendo menos, debido a que la migraña disminuye su rendimiento mientras sus colegas se han afanado a recolectar fondos, organizar guardias y hasta elaborar esquemas de sus funciones dentro de la agrupación.

— **Estás haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Sin la información adecuada, Lemillion no podría haber convencido a esas personas sin derramar sangre de por medio—** infiere el mayor, dado que ya han tenido conversaciones previas en las que el de cabellos verdes pasa de alto que su inteligencia y capacidad de síntesis son tan importantes como su _quirk._

— **Gracias—** murmura con timidez, bajando la cabeza y juntando sus manos como en antaño, cuando Bakugo se dedicaba a quemar los heroicos archivos que Midoriya elaboraba con gran entusiasmo. **—Al respecto, he estado pensando… en los mails… en los mensajes y... —** exhala y enreda sus dedos, dando a notar el nerviosismo que las malas horas de sueños han incrementado.

— **Ni siquiera** _ **All Might**_ **trabajó solo—** reitera Shoto en suave tono, **—siempre tuvo el apoyo de otros héroes, policías e incluso espontáneos—** declara con parsimonia.

No es la primera vez que enfatiza tal argumento, sin embargo, no le molesta en lo más mínimo tener que repetirlo porque _es cierto_. Innumerables figuras anónimas en la historia sacrificaron su libertad o su vida para que el héroe supremo salvara el día y, está seguro, otros también están dispuestos a inmolarse con tal de cumplir la visión de Deku.

 _Como él._

Después de todo, las circunstancias e hilos detrás del escenario limitaron a All Might a ser un elemento más de la pacificación de Japón. Una significativa y buscada tranquilidad que sirvió para encubrir las diversas falacias que se entretejen y encubren bajo la apariencia de un adecuado bienestar y desarrollo de una sociedad _enferma._

En cambio, la meta de Midoriya y de otros cuyas voces han sido extintas, va más allá de la fachada y tiene como objetivo la implantación de una cura, de una vacuna que no permita que los desprotegidos se conviertan en villanos o, que los propios héroes destruyan sus esferas privadas con tal de mantenerse en la cima.

 _Como su padre…_

— **Vas a tener que acostumbrarte—** declara tras minutos de silenciosa reflexión, — **al igual que en la escuela, pronto estarás rodeado de más personas y, no es tu culpa si salen dañadas. Todos estamos conscientes de los riesgos y tenemos el derecho de arriesgarnos—** declara con cierta tirria, pues Deku no le ha ordenado salir de aquél edificio en varias semanas.

Aun si Shoto está dispuesto a pelear.

 _Incluso si quién se encuentra frente a él es su progenitor._

— **Así como te respetamos como líder, muestra respeto por nuestras elecciones—** solicita al tiempo que su mano desciende por la cabellera, nuca y espalda del de glaucas orbes. — **No pongas** _ **esa**_ **cara, está claro que todos te vemos como** _ **nuestro**_ **líder—** afirma con un dejo de diversión ante la mueca de estupefacción en el rostro ajeno.

No le da tiempo a Deku de replicar aquella afirmación, la alarma les anuncia la presencia de un intruso en la edificación. Y, como la entrada se encuentra en el lado opuesto al cual se encuentran, ambos se lanzan por la ventana con el fin de ascender al techo de la construcción en movimientos limpios y ágiles.

— **¡Necesitan actualizar su sistema de alertas! —** grita una sonriente fémina de cabellos rosados desde el patio del recinto. **—Es tan obsoleto que tuve que accionarlo por mi cuenta, tal vez mi bebé 60255 o el 54844 podrían resultarles de utilidad, aunque a campo abierto…—** continua especulando para sí misma en lo que sus ex-compañeros de clase descienden junto a ella.

— **Hatsume, ¿qué…?—** en cuanto baja, Izuku es abordado por la joven, la cual le aprehende una pierna para con ello asegurarse que el otro no ha crecido y, por lo tanto, puede probar el artefacto que ha ido construyendo mientras se dirigía a aquel paraje. **—Por favor, dime qué haces aquí—** solicita quedamente ante el trato tan desvergonzado de la menor.

— **¡Ah! ¿No es eso obvio? —** afirma la de peculiares ojos antes de saltar en dirección a Shoto, quién la detiene con una sola mano. **—¡Vamos! ¡Siempre he querido diseñar para ti, chico raro! —** se queja la muchacha para después regresar a su primera víctima, **—¡aunque para ti ya tengo un montón de ideas! ¡Tienes que probarlas todas!**

— **¡Hatsume! —** Midoriya tiembla al percibir el estrecho abrazo al que está siendo sometido por detrás y, si sus mejillas pronto se tiñen de un violento rojo no es por sentir la prominente delantera de la artífice sino por rememorar aquellas ocasiones en las que Kacchan lo ceñía de igual forma antes de yacer juntos.

— **Me uniré a su resistencia o cómo sea que le digan—** declara Mei, haciendo que los otros se enfoquen en sus palabras y no en la extraña situación. — **Tú sí me dejarás construir todos los bebés que tenga en mente, ¿no es así? —** cuestiona al oído del aún sonrojado Deku, para después ser separada con cierta brusquedad por parte de Todoroki.

— **No tenemos materiales o fondos para tus artefactos—** puntualiza el heredero de Endeavor, sin inmutarse porque la fémina ha aprovechado la mínima distancia para tantear su abdomen. **—Tampoco suficiente personal como para arriesgarlo en pruebas innecesarias de tus inventos, incluso si alguno resultara útil—** agrega y finalmente aparta a la de curiosa cabellera.

— **Eso es verdad, Hatsume—** reconoce Izuku, avergonzado porque hasta ese momento han sobrevivido con los ahorros de sus senpais. **—Contar con tu apoyo nos resultaría invaluable, sin embargo, somos incapaces de costear un taller adecuado para tus proyectos o de procurar ayuda médica a los voluntarios que…**

— **Bla, bla, bla—** la asertiva ingeniera alza sus manos, de las que sobresalen las fuentes de energía que ella misma insertó en sus palmas. **—¡Cómo si no lo hubiese supuesto! Por eso les presento a mi bebé de transporte, ¡el 45145! —** da un giro hacia atrás para jalar una invisible cortina y con ello descubrir un gran contenedor, similar a la caja de un tráiler.

La estructura tiembla ligeramente antes de abrirse y, tras la dramática niebla que Mei ha agregado por diversión, hacen aparición algunos viejos conocidos de los chicos. Entre ellos, "Los otros tres", como se les conoció a los mejores alumnos de la generación entre la de Togata-Hado-Amakiji y la de Midoriya-Torodoki-Bakugo.

— **Como verán, mi bebé es un transporte electromagnético: silencioso y a prueba de todo terreno—** anuncia con gran algarabía, **—puede trasladar hasta quince personas a la vez y un laboratorio portátil que** _ **Power Loader**_ **no va a extrañar en lo más mínimo—** acota con total desfachatez el hecho de haber sustraído un bien de su antiguo colegio. **—¡Y lo más importante! El velo de invisibilidad…**

Izuku escucha a medias la explicación de Mei, al poseer un mayor interés en los recién llegados. Personas en las que confía, quizá no al nivel de Uraraka o Iida, pero sí cree en que ellos han venido a aquél lugar por su propia voluntad e ideales, no sólo por admiración como podría ser el caso del grupito de alumnos de primero que hasta hace poco conoció.

— **Hagakure—** se dirige con confianza a la aparente nada, porque tras años de convivencia es capaz de advertir la presencia de _Invisible Girl_ sin dificultad alguna **, —¿por qué están aquí? El año escolar todavía no termina y…—** parpadea, contando mentalmente a todos aquellos que han renunciado a toda comodidad por lo que podría ser una inalcanzable utopía.

— **Hablaré por mí: nunca me gustaron los exámenes, así que…—** una burbujeante risa surge del espacio libre junto al de glaucas orbes. **—Si quieres una respuesta más apropiada, que partieras después de lo ocurrido en las islas Kuriles, nos hizo cuestionarnos…** — su voz vacila un instante antes de proseguir.

— **Entonces, algunos esperamos encontrar nuestras respuestas a tu lado, ¡así que no te atrevas a echarnos!** — advierte e Izuku puede sentir un leve toque en su frente. **—Después de todo, fue** _ **His Might**_ **quién nos dio tu dirección, ¡y ya hasta decidí cómo decorar mi habitación!** — advierte teatralmente, intentando disminuir el nerviosismo que tiñe sus enunciaciones.

Todoroki no pierde detalle de la situación. Es verdad que concibió la idea de que pronto la gente se uniría a ellos, mas, que acudan por sí solos a aquél remoto paraje que sólo su familia conoce le provoca cierto recelo. Además, él no recuerda a nadie que se identificara como _His Might,_ así que requiere de explicaciones que tardarán en llegar.

— **¡No puede ser! —** exclama Nejire una vez que baja a tierra, pues finalmente ha conseguido que Tamaki la lleve a aquél lugar. **—¡Este lugar es genial! ¡Hasta podemos decorar nuestra propia habitación! —** se carcajea brevemente y choca los cinco con la invisible mano de Toru, **—¡esto será mejor de lo que esperaba!**

— **¡Senpai!—** saluda alegremente la transparente figura al tiempo que _Suneater_ también desciende, con los hombros bajos por haber traído a su alocada amiga con él. **—Tenemos que escoger una habitación antes de que otros vengan… sí,** _ **otros**_ **van a venir, Midoriya—** declara tras notar un carraspeo por parte de Deku, **—¡hasta tenemos que conseguir una cuna!**

— **¡Una cuna!—** da un chillido de emoción Wave _Motion_ , inmersa de lleno en su papel con tal de cortar la tensión del ambiente. No, ella no es tonta, nunca lo ha sido y es por eso que ha captado al instante la atmosfera de zozobra en los ahí presentes. **—Hey, Tamaki! ¿Compartes habitación con Mirio? ¡Si es así, quiero que la mía esté lo más lejos posible!**

Las risas no tardan en romper la burbuja de inquietud en el ambiente y, es que ya habrá tiempo de ponerse serios, puesto que de aquellos esperanzados jóvenes sólo unos cuántos sobrevivirán para contemplar los frutos de sus dudas, empeño y unión. En todo caso, sus nombres serán recordados por aquél que porta la voluntad del símbolo de la paz, el hombre en el cuál decidieron creer.

 **.**

 **..**

…

— **¡Qué decepción! Pensé que habían montado la fiesta en mi honor—** bromea Mirio al tomar asiento junto a Deku, en la gótica azotea de aquél recinto. **—¿Cuánto gastaron en el festejo? He pensado en abrir un** _ **kickstarter,**_ **aprovechando que ese dinero iría a un banco digital y…—** aspira, decide que es mejor ir al grano de la situación, **—¿pasa algo, Izuku?**

— **¡Ah! ¡Senpai! Me alegro que estés aquí—** señala, olvidando por completo que horas atrás fue él quien recibió a Togata. **—Estoy bien, sólo no he dormido mucho desde hace tiempo—** exhala lentamente, **—pero Nakazawa trajo consigo medicamentos de la farmacia de sus padres, probaré con algunos somníferos—** indica al blondo varón que asiente mecánicamente.

— **Ya no soy tu senpai—** rodea con su fornido brazo los hombros del otro muchacho, estrechándole cariñosamente. **—Y eso que cuentas del insomnio no está bien. Antes de que pruebes con medicamentos, ¡prueba a confiarme tus preocupaciones! Para eso estamos los vejestorios como yo—** indica con una brillante sonrisa.

Midoriya corresponde al gesto, tal vez sea por el cansancio pero las dudas que tuviese durante su primer año en la U.A. regresan a él. Debió ser _Lemillion_ quién heredase la voluntad de _All Might,_ lo confirma en esa madrugada que la actitud positiva y paternalista del mayor le rememora en demasía a su mentor.

Es por eso que… que… _debe ser fuerte_ … y decírselo…

— **Perdóname—** exclama de súbito, _**—fui yo—**_ aspira, sintiéndose levemente mareado por la carga de aquella confidencia, **—fui yo quien convenció a Eri de aceptar las pruebas gubernamentales, el profesor Aizawa estaba en contra, pero yo pensé que así… así ella estaría bien, tú estarías bien—** declara sin apartar la vista de los ojos ajenos.

 _Silencio._

Ni siquiera un parpadeo.

Ambos rememoran la alegre figura de la chiquilla que iluminó muchos de sus días con su tierna sonrisa y alegre disposición.

Finalmente, Togata sonríe con cierta nostalgia, a él tal información le parece demasiado obvia, puesto que la infante admiraba el valor de Izuku. Por eso, aunque éste no se lo hubiese sugerido, ella se habría ofrecido como voluntaria para aquellos experimentos que terminaron asesinándola en vida, porque su _quirk_ rebobinó todo recuerdo, habilidad y hasta el cuerpo de la chiquilla.

Actualmente, Eri no es más que un embrión flotando en un artificial útero. Un estado bastante conveniente para los científicos, puesto que son capaces de extraer fácilmente sus células madre para con ello preparar sueros curativos de mayor calidad. Aprieta los puños, cuando comentó tales sospechas con algunos héroes, estos sólo se rieron nerviosamente.

El gobierno jamás lastimaría a un civil por un bien mayor.

 _¿Y a una huérfana? ¿Qué sucede con una huérfana?_

— **Hiciste lo que creías correcto, justo como ahora—** determina Mirio y estrecha aún más al menor. — **Eres tan culpable como la propia genética que le brindó un don a nuestra Eri—** aclara con voz entrecortado, dado que ella siempre será un tema sensible para su corazón, **—¿o no seré yo culpable al haberme negado a rescatarla aquél día?**

— **¡Claro que no! —** infiere Deku con firmeza, para después percatarse de las intenciones de quién todavía considera su superior. — **Gracias, senpai. Supongo hoy podré dormir mejor—** anuncia con alivio, **—aunque me gustaría que dejasen de hacer tanto alboroto allá abajo, aún los escucho—** sonríe a Togata, quien hace lo propio de inmediato.

Empero, el rubio se preocupa, _mucho._

La celebración de bienvenida acabó horas atrás, justo cuando él llegó… así que no hay más voces _**reales**_ que las de ellos dos.

 **oOo**

Roma no se hizo en un día, tampoco la organización criminal de nuestro Deku, porque yep, incluso si quieres ser un villano requieres de tres elementos básicos: refugio, dinero y gente —no en ese orden—, si te falta alguno de ellos es muy probable que fracases porque no somos robots, siempre vamos a necesitar dónde dormir, algo que comer y otras necesidades.

Intenté meter más diálogos para que este capítulo de transición no se hiciera muy tedioso, cabe destacar que no soy buena en los diálogos lol luego quiero corregirlos pero nah, los diálogos deben ir con errores porque al hablar cometemos cada aberración al lenguaje y es lo más natural del mundo, mwhahhahaha.

Como nota personal, en esta parte del ficu me pregunté si a Josita le gustaría… igual ella quería algo más mono y una aquí montando el apocalipsis, pero espero que sí… ¡venga, cumpleañera eterna, dame una señal!

¡Tengan un feliz día!

 **oOo**


	6. Una corta mecha

**IN YOUR DARKEST TIMES**

● **Disclaimer:** _BNHA_ me pertenece, en una realidad alterna… tsk.

● **Advertencias:** UA, OOC —¡de a montón! —, pésima descripción de escenas de pelea y redacción que deja más preguntas que respuestas.

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Este _fic_ tendrá un total de doce capítulos, cada uno estará ambientado en un mes distinto, por lo que muchos acontecimientos pasan "fuera de pantalla". Si tienen alguna duda: pregunten; pensé en casi todo, mas, escribir _todo eso_ habría sido un suicidio.

—Dados los gustos de Josita, el _fic_ es _multipairing_ , así que una disculpa si tu _ship_ parece estar presente pero luego… ya no, ¡lo siento mucho!

—耐性 (Taisei) es un kanji que se utiliza para decir "resistencia" y "paciencia" a la vez, lo escogí para nombrar a la organización de Deku dado que un movimiento revolucionario no es de un día a otro, pasa su batuta unas cuantas generaciones antes de cimentarse. Si tienen una mejor opción de nombre, háganmelo saber que se me da fatal titular fics y organizaciones criminales x,D.

—Midoriya salió con Uraraka durante al final de su 1° año, fue un poco incómodo para Deku, quien aprovechó que en 2° lo llenaron de misiones y lo dejaron como amistad. Sería entre el lapso de 2° y 3° que Deku tiene el valor de aceptar, confesar y llenar a Kacchan con su amor.

—Las fuerzas especiales japonesas son los guardaespaldas de los ministros nipones, son ocho y cada uno posee quirks bestiales que no suelen utilizar seguido por el daño que les produce. Por ejemplo, multilocación astral permite enviar partes o a uno mismo a varios lugares a la vez, sin embargo, puede ocasionar desmembramiento a largas distancias y umbral cuántico, es la creación de puertas teletransportadoras estirando la piel del usuario, por lo que éste puede morir en el proceso.

Este grupo especial NO es canon, pero me niego a creer que sólo los menores tengan quirks poderosos, así como en que las personas de "arriba" se valgan sólo de héroes y sus propias particularidades.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Y, especialmente, a por comentar.**

 **oOo**

 **MES 6**

La menuda fémina aún en el aire aprehende al varón de la cintura, utilizando tan sólo sus atléticas piernas, sin embargo, es un intento fútil puesto que el rubio se impulsa y consigue tanto desenvolverse de tal ardid cómo crear distancia entre él y la castaña que ha de apoyarse en sus cuatro extremidades con tal de no perder el equilibrio.

Se examinan por un fugaz segundo antes de retomar la reyerta y ahí, dónde la de cortos cabellos estuvo presente hace apenas unos instantes, su contrincante impacta con estrepito. Y sin celebrar aquella pequeña victoria, la joven aprovecha la posición que ha adoptado para alzar su pierna e impactar contra la palma del blondo varón, quién ha protegido su cuello con éxito.

No tarda él en intentar alzarla, ciñéndole del descubierto tobillo, sin embargo, sus intenciones se ven frustradas porque ella, aún de cabeza y en desventaja le sujeta de ambas rodillas, presiona y le doblega porque incluso el cuerpo más fornido ampara ciertas debilidades, siempre y cuando continúe siendo humano.

Ambos rebotan en la duela unos instantes, la colisión podrá haber detenido sus alientos pero no su contienda, por lo cual la chica rueda para posicionarse sobre su oponente y, en aquella posición asestarle una serie de golpes al caído. Bakugo sonríe ante tal comportamiento; después de todo, él siempre supo que Ochaco Uraraka no tiene nada de delicada.

Es entonces que él utiliza su fuerza bruta para incorporarse de un salto, lo que obliga a la heroína a capturar las caderas ajenas con sus muslos y pasar sus tonificados brazos por el cuello del blondo muchacho.

— **¿¡Acaso…!?—** inicia a expresar la joven de castañas hebras, **—¿¡acaso buscabas romperme el cuello!? —** pregunta con los labios fruncidos en gracioso mohín, al tiempo que alza y dobla sus extremidades con el fin de masajear su adolorida y transpirada nuca, pues ya ha sido más que suficiente la duración de aquél entrenamiento.

— **¿Algún problema con eso?—** abronca el catire a su compañera, para después sostenerla con rudeza de la cintura y asistirla en descender. Empero, ella en vez de continuar con lo silenciosamente pactado, retrae el cuerpo y tras un rápido juego de piernas, colisiona ambas plantas de los pies contra el abdomen ajeno, impulsando a Katsuki a metros de distancia.

— **Ninguno—** afirma con los brazos en la cadera, sonriendo ante la jugada que le ha proporcionado una ligera ventaja.

Retoman posiciones de ataque, tácitamente aquél encuentro —al igual que los anteriores— se prolongará hasta que sus extenuados cuerpos les nieguen a sus mentes el evocar a cierto muchacho de glaucas orbes y odiosa voluntad.

 _Deku._

 **.**

 **..**

— **¿Cuánto llevan ahí?—** pregunta Mina con el pulgar dentro de su boca, puesto que es la tercera vez en el día que pasa cerca del gimnasio de la residencia y en todo aquél tiempo los sonidos de puñetazos y embates no se han detenido, es más, ella puede jurar que se han ido incrementando.

— **Desde el desayuno—** Eijiro aclara a su novia, concerniente de la que se está convirtiendo en una habitual situación. Y, aunque bien podría disuadir a Bakugo —a Ochaco, en realidad— de disminuir el ajetreado ritmo de ejercitación, también es consciente de que es la única forma segura que tienen ambos de desahogar su rabia, dolor y soledad.

Después de todo, la ausencia de Midoriya ha ocasionado severos estragos en esos dos, en la clase A y más allá de ésta. Sin embargo, no son los motivos de Deku los que él ansia conocer, sino de Todoroki, Hagaruke y hasta los de Yui Kodai, de la clase B; estudiantes que no fueron llevados al límite como quizá fue el caso de Deku durante las misiones secretas que llevó a cabo en su 2° año.

— **Realmente espero que renueven pronto la licencia de Bakugo—** dice la de rosado tono, **—así no acaparará tanto a Uraraka, ¡a este paso ya no voy a recordar su cara!—** exclama Aishido con teatralidad, dispuesta a borrar el pensativo ceño de su pareja mientras continúan con su recorrido por los pasillos del colegio.

— **Yo también—** Red Riot da la mano a su amada, al tiempo que su mente divaga en posibles motivos por los que el Rey Explosivo Destructor continua ahí, con ellos. Especialmente, porque fue el primero en ir tras Deku a rescatar a los ainus y, no sólo ello, también fue quien noqueó a los dos héroes profesionales con tal de asegurarse de que su amante llegase a su objetivo.

Entonces, habiendo mostrado tal decisión, al pelirrojo le extraña que el otro se mantenga en la U.A., con los héroes profesionales. Tal vez está haciendo el papel de un agente doble para Midoriya… si bien, pronto reflexiona que su amigo posee la sutilidad de una explosión, así que tal posibilidad se vuelve extremadamente remota.

Aprieta el agarre de su mano con la de Mina, él también se habría girado ese día a combatir por lo correcto si no fuese porque Tokoyami les advirtió que los agentes gubernamentales estaban desenfundando las armas anti-quirk, que tomaron como base la horrida creación de los Ocho Preceptos de la Muerte.

Tuvo miedo y eso le paralizó, aunque también le permitió mantener su licencia y seguir patrullando las calles de la ciudad, proteger a los ciudadanos. Y es por eso que ahora se dirige junto a su querida chica al Departamento de Apoyo, en búsqueda de los artefactos que Power Loader les prometió para optimizar sus particularidades.

Tocan a la puerta, Maijima mecánicamente les indica que está abierta y sólo eso, puesto que su atención está centrada en contemplar la creación de la que Mei se jactase antes de desaparecer, con todo y el laboratorio ambulante.

 _Ropa inteligente._

No, no de esa que puede limpiarse por sí misma o evitar la radiación ultravioleta para su usuario, simples gadgets para obtener el dinero de ingenuos. ¡No! Se trata de prendas que simulan ser ropa común, pero en realidad están elaboradas con alta tecnología, espuma de plástico microcelular capaz de adaptarse a cualquier quirk o falta de.

Vestiduras que resisten choques térmicos, incrementos de presión atmosférica o gravedad, la absorción de gran parte de los gases tóxicos e impactos de golpes de usuarios con particularidades de aumento de fuerza. En otras palabras, una utopía de protección a la moda que sólo alguien como Hatsume se atrevería a intentar trasladar a la realidad.

Power Loader se acerca aún más a la pantalla de su ordenador, puesto que aún si son sólo prototipos —y puede apostar ello, porque Mei sólo ha tenido dos meses para elaborarlos—, la ejecución es brillante, pues Midoriya, Nejire Hado y Knuckleduster —un ex-vigilante— no han tenido que mover ni un dedo a pesar de la densa bruma proveniente de las granadas somníferas.

Y es así como esos tres avanzan por el Puente Arcoiris, una maravilla de la ingeniería que conecta a la capital japonesa con la isla artificial de Odaiba. El tráfico en el puente colgante se paraliza, la visión de aquella tríada portando esmóquines y un largo vestido rebosa poderío por lo que la gente se aparta sin dudarlo, sin embargo Higari Maijima está seguro de que se trata de algo más…

— **¡Midoriya está en la televisión!—** exclama Red Riot con contrariada emoción, **—¿desde…?, ¿por…? ¡Tengo que avisarle a los demás! —** anuncia y se echa a correr, de vuelta a la residencia.

Mina duda un instante si ir detrás de su compañero o auxiliar a Power Loader a remover su casco, optando por esto último al percatarse del temblor que domina el cuerpo entero de su profesor. Y es que el mayor ha advertido qué lleva a la gente a alejarse: mini-drones que emiten pulsos electromagnéticos capaces de incomodar a los seres vivos sin lastimarlos.

¡Hatsume! ¡Esa cría!

Pensando en cómo alejar a civiles o posicionar a villanos fuera de áreas residenciales, el titular del Departamento de Apoyo ideó esos drones; únicamente en teoría debido al poco presupuesto y la extrema vigilancia a la que todos los profesores fueron sometidos tras lo de Dark Water, y ahora esa niña con sólo su memoria a favor los hacia tangibles.

 _¡Demonios!_

¿Dónde se equivocaron para perder así a _tan_ brillante generación?

Alien Queen, o Pinky, tiende su pañuelo al adulto, sin por eso perderse una palabra de sus murmuraciones y, cuando éste calla se ofrece a prepararle un té. No es que aquella bebida sea mágica, sin embargo, tal vez auxilie al artífice a relajarse y notar que _nada_ se ha perdido, simplemente ellos están _buscando…_

…un mundo mejor,  
una sociedad más justa.  
 **.**

 **..**

— **¡Pre…PRENDE! —** alcanza a decir Kirishima con su último aliento, mas Yaororozuo ya ha sintonizado la transmisión a un volumen tan alto que la voz del recién llegado es apagada por el estruendo que proviene de las bocinas, el estruendo de la noticia: **«Taisei va a entablar un pacto de no-agresión con la Alianza de los Villanos».**

Lo cual, por supuesto, implica que el grupo de resistencia liderado por Midoriya va a estar en "buenos términos" con aquellos indeseables de Shigaraki y compañía. ¡Imposible! Sin embargo, ahí están, frente a frente, las voluntades encarnadas de For All One y One For All, dispuestas a otorgarse una tregua por vez primera en múltiples décadas de guerra.

El pelirrojo sabe que debiera avisar a Bakugo de lo que está ocurriendo, mas, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, se limita a observar atentamente el avance de Tenko Shimura y sus secuaces, quiénes fácilmente quintuplican en número a Deku y los aliados que ahora le acompañan, sin que tal hecho modifique la solemnidad de los miembros de Taisei.

Y, aunque se supone que _ahora_ son enemigos… el pelirrojo no es el único en demostrar preocupación por su ex-compañero de clases cuando éste tiende una mano al voluble líder de los malhechores en Japón, incluso si Izuku luce físicamente mejor y su mirada advierte que está dispuesto a cualquier enfrentamiento.

— **¡No lo toques, Midoriya! ¡Eso sería estúpido!—** grita Kaminari, poniéndose de pie hasta que Jiro le obliga a volver a tomar asiento.

Polvo comienza a desprenderse de aquél agarre, en diminutos remolinos que auguran la destrucción de todo aquello al alcance del pálido varón. Izuku fortalece el agarre, sostiene la burlona mirada de Shigaraki y, finalmente, sonríe, ante el grito de frustración del caprichoso muchacho, cuyo quirk _no_ ha funcionado.

Las exclamaciones de admiración y asombro no se hacen esperar en la sala de aquella residencia, porque hasta ahora la particularidad del líder de la Liga de los Villanos parecía inexpugnable.

 _Y, lo es._

Shoto Aizawa lo sabe bien, porque vio cómo algunos de sus colegas profesionales fueron convertidos en nada más que polvo gracias a aquellas inmundas manos. Empero, se le ocurre una posibilidad para que su ex-alumno sobreviviera y, es tan simple como obvia una vez que te percatas que Izuku saludó al otro villano con la mano izquierda.

Midoriya no es zurdo, Hachirou de la fuerza especial japonesa lo es y, supone que para él estaban elaborando la cubierta regenerativa, ya que en los últimos años su habilidad especial —multilocación astral— le ha cobrado factura; y para tal proyecto y muchos otros es que están utilizando a Eri, a lo que resta de ella.

Entonces, si esa tecnología está en manos de Midoriya y compañía, es porque estos han irrumpido en aquél laboratorio de máxima seguridad. Aunque, seguramente Akira, otra integrante de las fuerzas especiales, debió teletransportar a la niña y a otros con su monstruosa particularidad —umbral cuántico—.

Cierra los ojos, ser profesor es más difícil de lo esperado, particularmente cuando la línea entre lo correcto e incorrecto que le tomó años trazar, ahora se desdibuja ante las acciones de unos niñatos incorregibles.

— **Prepárense—** indica y aún si no alza la voz, el tono en el que lo solicita es capaz de llamar la atención del alumnado. **—Quiénes tengan licencia deben reunirse con Snipe en el puente C—** puntualiza el ex-Eraser Head, provocando un serio escalofrío en Mineta y la total pérdida de color en el rostro de Momo.

 _Después de todo, han de pelear contra Deku._

Y, al parecer, no sólo con él, puesto que en los andamios del puente se avistan otras figuras en cuanto el líder de la Liga, lleno de frustración, ordena atacar a Izuku y compañía. Es así como la clase A no tarda en reconocer a viejos compañeros de aulas, así como también de la lucha cotidiana contra el crimen en las calles.

— **Joder, sólo hace falta Bakugo y Midoriya contaría con toda la élite de estos tres años—** expresa Denki el sentir de muchos al observar a sus antiguos senpais del lado de la resistencia.

— **¡Cómo si me fuera a unir a ellos!—** exclama Katsuki enfurecido, ingresando por el angosto pasillo con una fatigada Uraraka detrás **. —¿Qué se cree ese imbécil?—** cuestiona a la pantalla al vislumbrar la imagen de un audaz Deku apartando a Toga del heredero de Endeavor, y momentos después destruye la pantalla con un chasquido de sus dedos.

— **Chicos, si no van a ir deberán entregarme el resto de sus licencias—** infiere Aizawa una vez que ha examinado los rostros de sus estudiantes, caras decaídas por la posibilidad de asistir a esa batalla o, quizá, dudosas por lo que si asistían a ese encuentro podrían terminar sumándose a las filas de sus antiguos camaradas escolares.

Momo se incorpora y entrega su documento, porque está dispuesta a enfrentar a cualquiera que altere el orden en Japón, pero no a sus amigos. No cuando su mente es incapaz de encontrar una razón para verles arrestados, cuando han auxiliado a más gente de la que han lastimado; sin contar a villanos, por supuesto.

Koda y Koji también se alzan, licencia en mano, pero una fuerte pisotada los detiene de avanzar. Se trata de Ochaco, cuya fatiga ha sido sustituida por tenacidad y resolución que se avistan en sus usualmente tiernos rasgos.

— **¡Somos héroes profesionales! —** dictamina con seriedad, con el cuerpo tenso, **—¡y mientras lo seamos, tenemos que mantener la paz! Sin importar quiénes sean nuestros oponentes—** declara, sus ojos rojos delatan que no es una decisión fácil, no cuando dos años atrás disfrutaba de pasear de la mano de aquél que ahora es una amenaza pública.

— **Voy con ella—** rumia Katsuki y toma con descaro la licencia de la delegada de clase, **—si no la quieres utilizar, ¡la usaré yo, Coleta!—** manifiesta y avanza para tomar el transporte que los llevará a la escena. Ochacho le sigue sin dudarlo y, pronto Kirishima también, más por proteger a su estúpido amigo que por ganas de ser partícipe del conflicto.

Aizawa siente pasar a otros de sus alumnos al tiempo que una minoría le entrega sus licencias, encuentra irritante e inoportuna la fuerte división en su salón de clases. No obstante, parte de él está satisfecha porque cada uno de ellos está decidiendo por sí mismo, incluso ese ex-alumno tan problemático del que Toshinori estaría orgulloso.

La transmisión continua, los comentaristas no saben si alabar o no que Taisei con prontitud resguardara a los civiles, periodistas e incluso a los miembros de la policía federal; para así luchar con la Liga de Villanos, enfrentamiento que culminó rápidamente pues la mano derecha de Tomura lo convenció de aceptar el trato.

Odaiba sería de ahora en adelante territorio de Taisei y a cambio… lo que se daría a cambio es todavía información _confidencial._

 **.**

 **..**

Lay Zhang desconoce que la batalla ha finiquitado, al infante sólo se le ocurrió correr en dirección al Puente de Arcoiris en cuanto se enteró del acontecimiento. Anhela encontrarse y unirse a la resistencia, ser uno de ellos pese a que sus amigos del orfanato público le han dicho que si desea vengar a su madre no debiera convertirse en un villano sino en un héroe.

¿Un héroe?

Él _nunca_ ha creído en ellos. Xie Zhang, su madre, fue un regalo para uno de los jefes de esos "héroes". Cuando se cansó de ella, embarazada de él, su progenitora intentó hacerse de un lugar en Odaiba, a pesar de los insultos y abusos de los que era blanco por el simple hecho de su nacionalidad y pasado.

Ella era muy joven, era más una hermana que una madre para el pequeño de siete años y fue por su juventud y belleza que su antiguo "dueño" apareció y la ofreció como cebo para un villano del que Lay jamás supo en ningún medio: Slow Motion, un maniaco que lo dejó huérfano y del que aparentemente nadie había escuchado.

Tropieza, las lágrimas caen raudas por sus mejillas porque el resonar de las patrullas le anuncia que sus _personales héroes_ —aunque digan que son villanos— se han marchado. E idolatra a aquél grupo no por lo que se dice de ellos, sino porque le devolvieron su padre a Satsuki, pues el hombre había estado cautivo durante años en un laboratorio gubernamental.

A él ya no le pueden devolver a su mamá…pero…pero…

— **¡No me dejen! —** grita, en su natal chino porque no desea que otros lo escuchen. **—¡Puedo ser útil! ¡Puedo curar! —** exclama con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo voltear a algunos transeúntes. Continua sollozando en silencio, sabiendo de antemano que nadie lo escuchará así que aprovecha para desgañitarse acerca de su odio hacia Slow Motion, quién seguramente está en libertad.

Y es tras esas palabras que una larga lengua lo aprehende de la cintura, haciéndole descender a los travesaños debajo del puente. Tsuyu poco entiende de chino y está en contra de tener a menores como aquél niño o Kota con ellos, sin embargo… sí que reconoce el sobrenombre de aquél villano que marcó la diferencia en su existencia.

— **¿Eres parte de Taisei? —** cuestiona ilusionado el infante, si bien al percatarse que continua parlando en su idioma natal, cambia con torpeza su pregunta a un áspero japonés. Y su corazón explota de emoción cuando la chica asiente y le limpia las lágrimas, un gesto que nadie antes había tenido con él, sólo su difunta progenitora.

Asui escucha con atención la historia del chico y suspira, tal parece que ellos —los que actualmente tienen _el_ poder— están cavando sus tumbas desde hace tiempo y _alguien_ tiene que ayudarles a caer en ellas.

 **oOo**

¡Hola! Estoy regresando a casa :,D, de hecho en estos momentos me encuentro sentada en un avión y el vuelo durará 25 horas, así que ni mi cabeza ni mi culo están felices y puede que se me fueran algunos cofmuchoscoferrores, así que una disculpa uvu.

Acerca de los trajes, bueh ¿ven la imagen de portada? Me puse a pensar por qué demonios siempre ponen a los villanos de traje cuando, al menos, en el mundo de BNHA sería impráctico… a menos que…¡ropa inteligente! ¡Yeah! Y, por cierto, el modelo que Midoriya y sus dos acompañantes llevaban (que incluye cubrebocas _nice_ en forma de mascada/pañoleta) sólo era útil contra gases, así que la libraron por poquito uvú.

Y si a Deku no se le deshizo la mano (y el resto) fue porque llevaba un guante prototipo, hecho de material muy ligero que se adapta como una segunda piel. Él no quería utilizarlo porque meh el guante en si está hecho de células de Eri, pero lo convenció su departamento de marketing… o sea dos _senpais_ que tomaron Management en la U.A. en que debía dar una imagen muy fuerte ante la Liga de los Villanos, incluso si Taisei no es aún lo suficientemente estable o fuerte para enfrentarlos. De esa forma La Liga se mantendría en las sombras y no los atacaría… por un tiempo.

En fin, eso es todo por ahora :D que me puedo seguir…pero ese no es el caso jeje.

 **¡Tened un buen día!**


	7. Apuesta segura

**IN YOUR DARKEST TIMES**

● **Disclaimer:** _BNHA_ es de Kōhei Horikoshi, mwhhahaha.

● **Advertencias:** UA, OOC —de ese que da ñañaras —, pésima descripción de escenas de pelea y redacción de alguien que debería estar dormido en vez de escribir ficus.

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Este _fic_ tendrá un total de doce capítulos, cada uno estará ambientado en un mes distinto, por lo que muchos acontecimientos pasan "fuera de pantalla". Si tienen alguna duda: pregunten; pensé en casi todo, mas, escribir _todo eso_ habría sido un suicidio.

—Dados los gustos de Josita, el _fic_ es _multipairing_ , así que una disculpa si tu _ship_ parece estar presente pero luego… ya no, ¡lo siento mucho!

 **Gracias a por comentar.**

 **oOo**

 **MES 7**

 **oOo**

Kota reconoce los pasos de su tía acercándose a su habitación, por lo que raudo presiona el botón rojo para terminar con la llamada.

Bueno, con el intento _de_.

No erra en su pronóstico, puesto que Shino Sosaki ingresa al recinto con una bandeja de comida, dado que el infante se saltó el desayuno por pasar la noche en vela, en búsqueda de argumentos lo suficientemente convincentes para que Midoriya le permita ser un miembro más de Taisei, de la organización que está cambiando a Japón.

— **Kota-chan, te traje un poco de tamagoyaki—** declara con afabilidad, la misma que ha llevado a los ex- _Wild, Wild Pussycats_ a ser un grupo popular de secretariado, porque ya se han dado de baja como héroes. **—Incluso traje un poco de sopa de miso para que comamos juntos—** declara con una gran sonrisa, mientras toma asiento en el lecho de su sobrino.

Ríe cuando el menor le hace notar que engordará si continua buscando pretextos para comer muchas veces al día. Quizá otros se habrían enfadado y reñido al crío por tal comentario; ella es incapaz de hacerlo, porque valora cualquier tentativa de conversación iniciada por quien alguna vez fuese un silencioso y gruñón niño que cambió gracias a un héroe de deportivas rojas.

— **¿Y? Apuesto a que Tetsuo me seguirá queriendo—** enuncia alegremente, pues su prometido es un afable varón que conoció en las islas Kuriles, cuando ambos se colocaron a favor del rescate de los ainus. Él desde su posición de policía y ella, como heroína; aunque pronto ambos serían descartados de sus puestos, a causa de su "rebeldía".

— **Seguro—** Izumi lleva a cabo una mal elaborada mueca de disgusto, puesto que aquél hombre no le cae del todo mal. No cuando le consiguió uno de los últimos peluches de _Deku_ en el mercado, un presente que Kota cuida con mimo con tal de regalárselo a Eri cuando ésta sea dada de alta en el hospital en el cual se encuentra.

— **Pronto nos mudaremos juntos, así que vas a escuchar mucho de él—** enuncia la risueña fémina mientras corta el tofu en diminutos pedazos **, —¿o acaso quieres vivir con Ryuko? De ser así, estoy segura que tendrás que casarte con ella en cuanto tengas la mayoría de edad—** bromea al tiempo que ofrece un bocado al menor.

Se atusa el cabello en lo que Kota inicia a comer por su cuenta, sustrayendo algunos minutos a su rutina habitual para analizar a su futuro hijo adoptivo, al impetuoso vástago de los _Water Hose_ que se pasa el día atento a las noticias de un grupo de criminales al que intenta contactar para de alguna forma serles útil.

 _Tonto…_

Si no fuese porque la ex-Mandalay ahora trabaja en una agencia de inteligencia, hace mucho tiempo que los correos y mensajes de Kota habrían despertado sospechas. Si bien, ella puede entender tanto a su sobrino como a Midoriya, especialmente cuando en su lugar de trabajo, entre papeles e infinitos informes, yacen terribles secretos.

 _Tal vez… tal vez…_

— **Kota, acompáñame hoy a la oficina—** sugiere al infante cuyos mofletes están llenos del delicioso desayuno que elaborase su familiar.

— **¿Por qué? —** cuestiona con el ceño fruncido, porque ya pierde bastante tiempo en el colegio como para también hacerlo un sábado por la mañana. Además, Yawara Chatora prometió dejar un espacio libre en su agenda para instruirle en nuevas aplicaciones en el uso de su heredada particularidad.

— **Podrías encontrar algo interesante—** guiña y ladea su cabeza en dirección al desatendido móvil, el cual vibra ante una llamada entrante de Deku.

Kota palidece, mas, la sonrisa de su tía lo tranquiliza.

— **Algo que contar a tus amigos—** enuncia con creciente ánimo, tratando de convencerse de que su imprudente acción no tendrá demasiadas consecuencias para su amada familia. Empero, tampoco pueda quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras el menor se arriesga por el bien de la sociedad, tal y como lo hicieran sus padres.

 **.**

 **..**

Relee el mensaje de Kota y, tras hacerlo, se deja caer en la inmunda superficie del imponente sistema de drenaje de la prefectura de Saitama. Medita sus opciones, porque sus números no son tan inconmensurables o infinitos como los medios aseguran; en realidad, apenas cuentan con personal para cubrir su escueta agenda.

De hecho, Midoriya no ha dormido en más de treinta horas, tanto por cumplir más tareas de las que debería como por evitar escuchar _a las voces_ ; voces que ya se han convertido en corpóreas sombras que buscan interactuar con él más allá de los sueños, susurrándole oscuros secretos de las anteriores generaciones.

Confidencias que le horrorizan porque poco tienen que ver con las amables y valientes figuras que avistó oníricamente durante su primer año en la Academia. Y detesta conocer el lado sombrío de Toshinori Yagi o, peor aún, al umbrío personaje que le reitera sus propios fallos y dudas, los cuales le arrebataron lo más importante… _a mamá._

— **Izuku—** el de cabellera bicolor retorna sus pasos para auxiliar a su compañero, **—no los escuches, céntrate en mí—** solicita a la par que sus manos presionan suavemente las mejillas del joven por el que su corazón comenzó a albergar la convicción de poder ser alguien más que la mera extensión de la voluntad de su progenitor.

El de glaucas orbes sostiene la mirada de su contraparte, obligándose a relegar a un segundo plano los gritos de su propia oscuridad.

Y es que, ¿cómo pudo haber sido _tan_ idiota?

En vacaciones de 2° año, acudió a casa sin pensar que ya era un codiciable blanco para los villanos y fue ahí cuando _Colorless_ atacó durante el amanecer. O, mejor dicho, su banda lo hizo y aunque Deku consiguió derrotar a los seis miembros de ésta, su cuerpo malherido por las asiduas prácticas profesionales se vio superado ante el inesperado enfrentamiento contra un séptimo oponente.

Aunado a que el _quirk_ de aquél malhechor era propio de un anime, puesto que decoloraba a la gente.

Sí, _eso._

 _Decoloraba._

Ante su toque, cualquier objeto —inerte o vivo— iba perdiendo lentamente sus tonos hasta adoptar un gris apagado y, tras ello, simplemente fenecían y pasaban a ser polvo en el espacio.

Entonces, aquél día Izuku Midoriya estuvo cerca de su final y lo hubiese preferido a tener que ser testigo de la agonía de Inko, quién se convirtió en un escudo humano entre su vástago y el villano. Obviamente, Colorless se deleitó al torturar lentamente a la mujer y, por consiguiente, al heredero de All Might y, la ayuda sólo llegó para el adolescente…

Los recuerdos posteriores al último aliento de su valiente progenitora son difusos para Deku, porque nada tuvo importancia más que el sentimiento de pérdida y la calidez de Kacchan. Días después, comprendería que fue Katsuki quien llegó y asesinó sin vacilación al extravagante villano, siendo reprendido por sus acciones debido a la excelsa particularidad del canalla.

¿Y qué sucedió con oka-san?

 _Se la arrebataron._

Con el pretexto de requerir los restos para una importante pesquisa científica, Midoriya ni siquiera obtuvo el permiso para despedirse por última vez de la mujer a quién debe la vida. Gira la cabeza de un lado a otro, en unas horas los detalles obtenidos de ese siniestro estudio se transportarán del laboratorio nivel 3 en Nagoya al de nivel 5 en Tokio, en donde resultará imposible consultarlos.

Y él podría tenerlos; debería tenerlos, ¿no es así?

La sombra cae sobre el antes héroe y él es el único que contempla cómo aquella negrura originada de arrepentimientos y furia se posesiona de su cuerpo, guía sus acciones y sus labios.

— **Shoto —** murmura apagadamente con el casi pelirrojo pendiente de cada uno de sus vocablos, **—no puedo pedírtelo… pero es que… —** la enunciación es cuidada, cada palabra tiene su propio tono, la pausa es totalmente calculada y aún más la manera en la cual el cuerpo de Midoriya se apega al ajeno.

El heredero de Endeavor va correspondiendo lentamente al contacto, al tiempo que la conciencia del verdadero Izuku se halla al borde del colapso, de la desesperación por hacer notar a su compañero de batallas que no es él quién le está solicitando que arriesgue su vida por un capricho, ni tampoco es aquél que sella la insonora promesa con un vehemente ósculo.

 _No, no es él._

 **.**

 **..**

 **[I've told a million lies, but  
now I tell a single truth  
there's you in everything I do]**

Ni siquiera esquiva las flamas de su contraparte, da un paso y se limita a crear un remolino con las propias con el fin de minimizar el comburente en la atmosfera y así dar por concluida la técnica especial de su progenitor.

Sí, _así es,_ Shoto está frente a frente con Endeavor.

Aquél hombre que hizo de su infancia un infierno y, también, el padre que le enseñó que nunca es tarde para reivindicarse.

— **Retírate, niñato —** afirma el héroe profesional, el número uno, antes de aprovechar la impertinencia de su descendiente y conectar su pesado puño con el abdomen del menor, obligándole a caer de la camioneta que traslada valiosa información gubernamental. **—No te lo diré dos veces —** advierte, con ambos pies fuertemente cimentados en el transporte.

Shoto se las arregla para atacar aún en el aire y, pese al dolor, es bastante certero en la construcción de un dique de hielo capaz de interrumpir el andar de la van. Rueda en la ligera capa de hielo a su alrededor, misma que no tarda en estrellarse ante el peso de Endeavor que se ha colocado sobre el menor, dispuesto a atacarlo con sus puños investidos de fuego.

Enji aprueba el rápido contraataque de su hijo, admirándose porque en esos meses se ha superado incontables veces a sí mismo. Aspira, se concentra y se estremece ligeramente al notar la fiereza de las orbes ajenas; un temple tan similar a cuando él se veía al espejo prometiéndose ser el mejor o, al de cierta tonta cuando se ofreció a llevar los hijos de un _casi_ villano en su vientre.

Sí, definitivamente Shoto es una combinación perfecta.

 _Y más._

Tiene que admitirlo: está orgulloso, de aquél incauto adolescente cuyos ideales le llevan a soñar con un mundo que jamás va a existir; porque si la sociedad tuviese que salvarse a sí misma sin cabezas de turcos de por medio, hace mucho tiempo que habría sucumbido en su natural arrogancia y cobardía.

Aun así, respeta la decisión ajena y es por eso que acomete con todo su poder y experiencia, obligando al joven Todoroki a retroceder y regurgitar sangre coagulada, debido a la extrema presión del aire que genera cada una de las olas de fuego que el mayor crea con suma destreza y velocidad.

— **Tú… —** Shoto aspira y se afana en combatir a su padre con la particularidad que heredara de éste, en un duelo que va más allá del superficial envanecimiento. **—Tú sabías de todo esto —** no hay pregunta alguna, es más una afirmación y el temple de Enji se fractura momentáneamente, haciéndole ganar unos pasos a su oponente.

— **Siempre lo supe, tu abuelo también fue uno de los nuestros —** obtura los párpados, recordando a aquél mediocre esperpento al que tuvo que guardar respeto hasta su partida **. —¿Ahora vas a preguntarme por qué callé? ¡Por egoísmo, Shoto! ¡Por simple egoísmo! —** explota verbalmente y también su habilidad que supera a la de su descendiente.

Sonríe sardónicamente al tiempo que es testigo de la caída del niño al que alguna vez dio biberón durante el tiempo que Rei se recuperó de un complicado parto; el infante que entrenó en físico y mente para que fuese más fuerte que él y, cuya inteligencia, supone ya ha discernido de qué se trata su especial egoísmo.

 _De ellos, de su familia._

— **Papá…—** musita el caído joven, quién pasa preciados segundos en el piso antes de retornar a la batalla en la que está dispuesto a demostrar que él también tiene un sueño que proteger.

 _Una persona a la cual regresar._

Abandona los juegos, el orgullo y se enfoca en utilizar su herencia, el poder que le pertenece y está dispuesto a utilizar para proteger el futuro en el cual cree. Así que, pronto Enji va perdiendo terreno contra la ardiente ventisca que el otro recrea en todo aquél paraje sin apenas esfuerzo, puesto que aquella es su particularidad.

Ni fuego, ni hielo.

 _Ambos._

La creación de una gélida prisión a su alrededor es casi hipnotizadora y Endeavor sabe que podría alargar la batalla, mas no es su intención.

 _No cuando Shoto lo ha superado._

 **[I knew I took the path  
that you would never want for me  
I know I let you down, didn't I?]**

— **Sé que quieres estos archivos, Todoroki-kun—** la menuda chica desciende del estropeado transporte con una pequeña caja metálica entre manos. **—Pero, no puedo dártelos —** la fémina dedica unos instantes a avistar el gélido calabozo del héroe profesional que la acompaña en aquella imprevista misión para después buscar la mirada de su contendiente.

— **Lo sé —** exhala el varón, quién habría deseado un oponente distinto a la casi siempre solicita y amena muchacha. **—Es tu deber y yo tengo el mío —** expresa elevando ambos brazos para invocar dagas de hielo y lanzas de fuego, elementos más visuales que dañinos para tratar de disuadir a la chica de su enfrentamiento.

Sin embargo, Uraraka no retrocede y únicamente dedica una triste sonrisa al otro adolescente antes de girar su mano libre en el diáfano elemento; gesto que extingue de inmediato la mayoría del fuego presente en la escena y modifica el hielo a agua que gravita en sendas burbujas alrededor de la exhausta heroína.

— **No me subestimes, Todoroki-kun —** sentencia la muchacha cuyos redondos rasgos se han minimizado, **—tampoco subestimes a tu enemigo, al gobierno —** aconseja y alza su antebrazo para dar a notar el artefacto en éste, un extensor de quirk que le permite extender los efectos de la ingravidez a un rango mayor.

El costo: su energía vital, reducción de años de vida.

— **No quiero lastimarte… —** advierte la chica al tiempo que alza ambos brazos para hacer que la tierra se desprenda a inmensos pedazos. No obstante, hasta ella misma aguardaba que Shoto no retrocediese un ápice, dispuesto a dar batalla incluso en contra de sus posibilidades y ella, ella no tiene permitido dar marcha atrás.

 **.**

 **..**

Aquella misma noche, Endeavor renuncia a ser un héroe profesional.

 **.**

 **..**

Dos días después, cuando Todoroki recupera la conciencia, no reconoce el lugar en donde se encuentra. No se trata de su primera base, sino de otra opción que Enji mantuvo escondida hasta de su propia familia y de la cual proporcionó indicaciones a Midoriya en un muy breve, adusto y amenazador mensaje.

Tamaki se encuentra velando por el descanso del que considera el segundo al mando de aquella atípica organización; sin embargo, no se percata de su despertar por estar más concentrado en la lectura de la libreta de recomendaciones que Izuku planeó para cada uno de ellos, dándoles a notar tanto sus debilidades como posibles áreas de oportunidad.

— **Espera, es territorio seguro —** aprehende por instinto el brazo del menor que buscaba incorporarse, **—nos lo indicó tu padre… tras el anuncio de su retiro, así que no fue una traición… tu familia está a salvo —** expresa con brutal honestidad, dado que nunca ha sido su fuerte endulzar la verdad; si bien, parece que el otro se esperaba algo así porque su rostro se ilumina.

— **¿Izuku?—** cuestiona con voz exhausta y labios resecos, a lo que su acompañante abandona momentáneamente su cuadernillo para servirle un vaso de agua a aquél que sobrevivió a una caída libre de más de cientos de metros, cuando su oponente lo lanzó «accidentalmente» con el fin de apartarlo de los documentos que eran su objetivo.

— **Está con Mirio—** manifiesta abruptamente, antes de proseguir **: —en una misión… Midoriya perdió el control de sí, su comportamiento fue…** _ **demasiado**_ **violento —** explica entrecortadamente, porque aun siendo testigo de cómo Deku hizo trizas la tráquea de Toya Setsuno, le cuesta creer que _aquello_ en verdad sucedió.

Shoto parpadea, no esperaba tal información y tarda en procesarla, pero cuando lo hace…

— **¡Fue por ella! —** exclama de improviso, dejando caer el vaso y poniéndose de pie en un instante, porque su mente ha conectado _todo._ El insomnio, la migraña, el extraño comportamiento… _aquél beso_ … así que debe informarles, debe decirles _…_ y sus intenciones se reducen a nada cuando una gran garra de oso lo fuerza a volver al lecho.

— **Sí, sí —** Suneater hace caso omiso de las quemaduras de fuego e hielo que provienen de mantener quieto al otro. **—Mirio pensó lo mismo, así que están tratando de investigar todo lo posible —** expresa y transforma una vez más sus manos en largas garras de pájaro que entrecruzadas crean una jaula para el chico en recuperación.

Para fortuna de Amajiki, el heredero de All Might ingresa en aquél instante a la enfermería, puesto que las cámaras que Mei instalase en todo el lugar le han informado del despertar de Shoto.

— **Lo siento, Tamaki —** Todoroki se disculpa de inmediato al notar la presencia del de glaucas orbes, a lo que el mayor menea la cabeza porque supone que él también opondría resistencia si le negasen el contacto con su pareja; así que, sin más, recoge el engargolado y se retira para curar sus lesiones en un lugar más tranquilo.

 _Silencio._

Con timidez, Midoriya toma asiento en el lecho de su compañero y aprehende sus manos. Tiembla ligeramente, sin llanto alguno pero con un notable estrés mental.

— **Shoto —** murmura el de verde cabellera y Todoroki se siente culpable, pues es bastante notable la diferencia entre la voz de Deku y la de… _esa_ _cosa._ **—¿Y si ese quirk sólo despertó lo que había mal conmigo? —** pregunta y se inclina, en pos de recargar su cabeza sobre el pecho de quien suelta sus manos para sostenerlo mejor.

— **No —** niega el de especial particularidad y pasa sus dedos por los cabellos ajenos, en un intento de tranquilizar a su amistad, **—no sé bien los detalles, pero ese no eres tú —** asegura, pues no conoce a nadie más noble y honesto que el varón sobre de él, quien solloza quedito antes de ceñirse a su contrario.

— **Siento que lo soy… después de todo, él dañó a Eri y… —** aspira y aprehende más fuerte al amigo que también daño, de alguna manera. **—Por eso Mirio será el líder hasta que sepa qué ocurre conmigo —** aspira profundamente al notar cómo Shoto se inclina a besarle la coronilla, en mudo consuelo.

— **Nunca serás así —** sostiene el recién despierto, a quien poco le importan sus propias heridas con tal de ser el refugio que en aquél momento su amado requiere.

— **Y si lo soy, ¿me detendrías? —** cuestiona Midoriya, alzando su cuerpo para poder ver cara a cara a aquél que representa su único nexo con un feliz pasado que va despedazando lentamente.

 _No obtiene respuesta alguna,  
no esa noche. _

**oOo**

 **¡Tengan un buen fin de semana!**


End file.
